Kill Me Later!
by livvykitty
Summary: Hey I'm Kitty, the insane one who forced my friend to get Hetalia units! Now she wants to kill me! Maybe not, but at least kill me later! Oc/various. DISCONTINUED
1. How I Put My Plans Into Action

**A/N: This is a companion story to 'Kill Me Now' By Swirly592~! Instead of from Morgan's point of view, though, it's from Kitty's! You know insanity will be rampant… Remember, this story line isn't entirely by me, it's by Swirly. I'm just here to fill up the plot holes and make things cracktastic! This would probably make more sense if you read 'Kill Me Now'. **

**Disclaimer: Why must you remind me? I KNOW! I DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

><p>"… So that's how I broke his leg!" Emily said excitedly. We looked at her, confuzzled. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Kitty. I dropped my last name a while ago, and no, Kitty isn't my real name. If I DID tell people my real name, they would make fun of me and then I'd have to add a few bodies to the landfill…<p>

There's Emily. She looks like a leprechaun~! I swear she does! She looks like she could be on the Lucky Charms commercial! Yum, Lucky Charms...

Then there's Em. She's soooo calm… It's boring! NOTHING can get her mad, and as we all know, its fun to annoy the hell out of people!

And then there's Moon, or as I call her, Sailor Moon! She's mellow too, but funny when she's riled up! I once somehow got her into a Sailor Moon cosplay while she was asleep. She was convinced she had magical powers! It was freakin' hilarious!

Then there's Lorelei, our resident vampire. I don't know much about her, other than she must have an Edward fetish or something.

Oh, there's also Chloe! She's the other insane one, even if it's partially! She can pack a punch hard! I can still feel it…

And last but not least, our boarder, Morgan. I tend to call her Swirly though because she's all over the place! We live at her house, and she's sane. But that will change soon~

"You did? Heh, I guess Chinese is good, aru." Emily rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. We all giggled. Who says aru? China, right? I never really paid attention to anyone except America. We're all Hetalia fangirls too.

Morgan went on her computer. Speaking of Hetalia… I went to my room to my shrine of the Pokemon Gods. "Dear Pokemon Gods, please somehow bring Hetalia to our house. Amen." I prayed.

"DON'T CLOSE IT!" I heard Moon yell. I ran down to where everyone was staring at a pop up…

"Moon, it's just a pop up." Morgan said.

"Morgan! It's for Hetalia!" Lorelei said. I could practically see the stars in her eyes. "'CONGRATULATIONS! You are the 1,000,000th visitor to this site! Click here to receive your free Hetalia Units!' Click it!" Thank you Pokemon Gods, I silently prayed.

"It's a scam. All that will happen is Morgan's computer will gain a virus. And that's the ONLY computer we have." Em said. Damn it, I hate rationality!

"Thank you Em. Now I'm just gonna c-AHH!" Morgan screamed. Yep. I glomped her just so she'd accidentally click the pop up.

"Hi~! What were we fighting about? I forgot." I sang. Morgan sweat dropped. Then the best message ever was on the screen.

'_Thank you. Your first Unit will arrive in 3-5 business days!'_

"Kitty… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Morgan roared. She grabbed a bat and chased me. Totally worth the units. I started to laugh. If anyone wants to kill me, kill me later!

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update soon! Review!<strong>


	2. Insanity 1: Prussia

**A/N: Hello~ Happy late Valentine's Day~! I UPDATED FOR THE FANS! **

**Disclaimer: If I own Hetalia, then Yami must be straight! If I don't own the storyline, then Yami must look damn good in a tutu.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a siren sound. Damn Morgan and her horn… I covered my face with my pillow, but that didn't work. I got up and trudged down stairs… But then I fell after a few steps. Whatever. I'm too tired to feel the pain anyway. I get up and walk the rest of the way down.<p>

I joined everyone in laser-glaring Morgan. Imma firin' mah lazharz…

"What the hell did you wake us up for?" Moon asked threateningly. I immediately shook off my tiredness. It was funny seeing everyone riled up! I wonder what Moon will do next?

"Well, we seem to have some box on the steps. Apparently, it's the unit Kitty 'persuaded' me to order." Morgan said. YAY~! SHE LIKES IT! I guess I missed the scowl, but oh well!

"You're welcome!" I said, happy with myself.

"Shouldn't you *yawn* see what exactly is in the box first?" Chloe asked and handed Morgan a manual. She opened to the first page and her face fell.

"Kitty…" Morgan started. My other housemates started to wave frantically and shake their heads. I shrugged it off as nothing.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Morgan threatened angrily. She twitched. YAY~! MY OTHER PLAN WAS WORKING! Mwahahaha… Soon. Soon, Swirly will join the insane side! "IahteyouIhateyouIhateyouIhate…" Morgan was cut off by Em who had a hand over her mouth.

"I think we get it." Thank Reshiram, Morgan stopped! I wonder what she was saying… I mean she said it like a million times!

"Besides, it can't be someone that bad~!" I chirped happily. I opened the booklet and Emily looked over my shoulder. Here's what it said:

_**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_

_You have just purchased your very own GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit! This manual was created in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this pamphlet thoroughly before attempting to operate your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit, as mistreatment may result in an infuriated unit and aching body parts._

"Kitty, this is bad. We have Prussia." Morgan told me. Who was that? Like Ryou right? No wait, that's Yu-Gi-Oh… Um… ALBINO! Oh yeah, he's Germany's big brother!

"Prussia? YAY~! Open it!" Lorelei fangirled. Aww~ She likes albino freak~! I could see the jealousy in Chloe's eyes… OOOOO! A love triangle! Now if only I had popcorn…

"What's a unit anyways?" Chloe asked. Morgan shrugged.

"We'll find out. Let's read this manual thing." Morgan said. We read it but our eyes widened at the 'length'. Five meters? Five meters of WHAT? Of chocolate? OMG, I WANT CHOCOLATE! Then it hit me… Oooooh…

"Whoever wrote this is a bit perverted…" Morgan trailed off. _No_, Morgan, I _couldn't_ tell!

And if you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.

"Hey! Here's the bit we need!" Morgan said, pointing to a section. We read it.

"One and two are out…" Chloe said. "I wonder if we'll get a unit who can cook. It would be nice to not eat take out all the time…"

"That's what you think about, Chloe? Not the fact that there's an awesome guy stuck in the box? Let's just activate Gilbird." Lorelei suggested, taking the small box off the top.

"I'll get the crowbar!" I yelled and ran out the room. I then realized there _was no_ crowbar. I was about to go back when my friend Sugar came.

"Hi Kitty!" Sugar said. This is my fairy friend, Sugar. I was the only one who could see her, so we talked constantly. She had white hair, baby blue eyes, and a frilly and poofy pink dress. Don't forget her super sparkly wings!

"Hey! Do you know where I could get a crowbar?" I asked.

"Yep! Look in Em's closet." Sugar said. I dashed to Em's room and stepped on something. Then a panel opened showing an entire stash of weapons.

… Score.

I took an arm full (and the crowbar) and dropped them in my room. I ran back to the living room with the crowbar.

"Guys! I'm back! Oh! Prussia!" I was surprised to see that they opened him without me. Aww… They looked surprised to see me with the crowbar. Em looked murderous for a few seconds before putting on a mask of shock. HELL YEAH! I found a spot where I can annoy the un-annoy able Em! I ROCK!

"Keseses! I'm glad you know the awesomeness that is me! But who are you chicks?"

"I'm Em."

"Hiya~! I'm Kitty! We should be friends!" I sang happily. Maybe we can be friends!

"Mora, but I prefer to be called Moon." Prussia nodded.

"Emily. Dare insult me and you lose you 'five meters'."

"I'm Chloe. Call me short and I do the same as Emily." Prussia backed away from Emily and Chloe. Awesome threat guys~!

"I'm Lorelei and I love you! Marry me!" Aww~ How cute! Lorelei was about to attack Prussia with love while I mentally planned their wedding.

"And I'm Morgan. This is our lovely home." She spread out her arms and spun in a circle. Prussia looked us up and down. Does he want me to spin too? I didn't want to be impolite, so I spun too. When I stopped, not only was I dizzy, but everyone disappeared! I looked around. Then I realized I was backwards.

… Whoops.

I turned around and everyone was back.

"You know, you girls are pretty hot." Prussia said. Lorelei looked like she would fly away any moment with the 'Hallelujah' chorus in the background. Morgan looked like she wanted Prussian meat… scratch that, she hates meat.

"Morgan, don't hurt him yet! He was just complimenting us." Em rationalized. Aww~ I kinda wanted to see him dead cause he made me dizzy~!

"If I get raped, I blame you." Morgan glared at Em.

* * *

><p>"What's the next unit? TELL ME!" I said, putting my plan for annoying Em into action.<p>

"Oh you'll find out. It'll be here in a few days." Em answered.

"TELL ME!" I yelled again.

"I have no idea who's next."

"TELL ME!"

"What wrong with her?" Em asked Moon, already exasperated with me.

"You should probably just tell her one at random… She can be very insisting." Moon said, playing along.

_FLASH BACK 1~!_

"_You'll never guess what I got you for Christmas, Kitty!" Moon said._

"_TELL ME!" I yelled. _

_FLASH BACK 2~!_

"_Is there anything else I can do for you Kitty?" Morgan asked, looking at my sickly form. _

"_TELL ME… a bedtime story." I smiled weakly, sneezing. _

_FLASH BACK 3~!_

"_Kitty, you'll never guess what happens at the end of the new Twighlight book!" Lorelei said excitedly._

"… _I don't read crap." I deadpanned. _

"IS THAT YAOI?" We heard Emily scream. We ran to the room.

"Yeah." Morgan said. "You know where I keep it." We do?

"You never told us. You and your possessiveness." Chloe rolled her eyes. There was an awkward silence… And a gay baby was born, only to be killed when Claude smiled. Prussia walked in looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Eep! Are you okay, baby?" Lorelei fretted, hugging Prussia. He held up a doujinshi.

"W-why… why do you have this?" Prussia asked, horrified. Morgan whacked him.

"Where did you find this?" Morgan was dripping with poison and fire and evil and cake. What? The cake is a lie. I tasted it and it tasted horrible. Now they're out to get me.

"Your room…" Prussia said. As soon as he said that, the rest of us ran. MY GERITA, BISHES!

* * *

><p>We were on our way back from the store. When we got back, I saw someone…<p>

"We're back and- MYRNA!" I dropped the groceries I was holding and glomped Myrna. What? It's been so long~

"Kitty~ The groceries!" Emily looked at my spilled groceries. Morgan ran to the salmon and started to rub it against her face.

"SALMON!" Morgan yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. Morgan and everyone talked about something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was tired. When everyone left, I curled up and fell asleep. Yeah, that's right. Right on the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Review peeps~ Review or the flying cakes will get you next...<strong>


	3. NiiSan: Insanity 2

**A/N: HELLO~! WELCOME TO A NEW CHAPTER OF RANDOM~! What awaits everyone?**

**Disclaimer: *monotone and stares ahead with a glazed look* Hetalia will forever belong to the best company. All hail 4Kids. *snaps out of it* Huh? What happened? *scratches head***

* * *

><p>Myrna left a few days ago. Aw~ I was sad! To get rid of my sadness, I talked to Em. "Hey, Em! Why are you so boring?"<p>

"I'm NOT boring! I'm just responsible." Em said. "Why don't you give it a try? Or are you incapable of something so simple?"

"HEY! I am TOTALLY capable! If a unit comes today, I'll be all responsiblely and stuff!" I declared. How dare she think she's better than me? I'LL SHOW HER! I went to Emily to get rid of my anger. "Emily~"

"Yeah?" Emily was writing her yaoi.

"Have I told you that you look like a leprechaun~?" I sang in my most innocent voice. She turned to me slowly.

"_What the fuck did you say?_" Emily's voice was demonic.

"You. Look. Like. A. Leprechaun." I said slowly, making sure she caught every word. She grabbed a bat and started chasing me.

"I. Am. NOT. A. _**LEPRECHAUN!**_" Emily roared. No seriously, I could hear her hissing after that!

"But you do look like a leprechaun! The hair and the dress and-" I got hit. "Emily! That hurts!" I whined. There was the doorbell and then silence. Morgan went to the door.

"Guys! New unit!" We heard Morgan yell. My eyes sparkled. Maybe we got America! I ran in with everyone else following.

"Who is it?" Em asked. She yawned after a bit. YAY! Maybe she's finally bored of being boring! Oh yeah! Time to show Em.

"Can it cook?" Chloe said, right before I could show my super awesome responsibility skills. Morgan's face fell.

"It's England." Everyone's (minus Emily's) face fell.

"Damn. I wanted to live until I was at least 50…" Em sighed.

"Yay! We have England!" Emily cheered. I swear she was doing a happy dance inside. How do I know? I sense people's auras. Yes. Even yours, dear reader. And your aura is turning red and black with fear… Morgan glared at Emily.

"Maybe, but I didn't want to die because of food. In case you don't remember, his cooking is poisonous to average people." Morgan said. Ick! I hope we don't have to eat that crap Iggy makes! Oh yeah! Responsibility skills activate!

"Shouldn't we be focused on how to wake up England?" I asked in my most adult voice. I was proud to see all the looks of approval… Or were they looks of concern because I was serious? Oh well. You know what, I'm bored of being responsible. I'll leave that to someone else!

"Guys, are we going to open him or not?" Em sighed, holding up the manual. Prussia snatched it (cue evil glare) and started to read aloud. After that Moon had sparkles in her eyes.

"We should go with number 4!" Moon said. Oh, what fun!

"Moon, in case you forgot, we don't know how to cook Spanish OR French food." Morgan frowned. Aw~! She's trying to get out with logic~! This is going to end up worse for her~!

"Guys! I have an idea!" Lorelei exclaimed. See? I knew it. Lorelei told us the awesome plan and Morgan blanched. Sucks for you, Swirly~!

"WHY AM I THE FRANCE?" Emily waved her arms frantically. Oh~! Are we playing charades now? Um, um… WHAT WOULD WAVING ARMS MEAN? Maybe horror? Maybe a Jaffa Cake being wasted? Maybe 'Timmy got stuck in the well'? Maybe-

My tirade of guesses was interrupted by evil laughter. "HA! Do you two want your asses beat AGAIN?" England had broken out of the box and was cackling evilly. OMG! THIS IS SUPER AWESOME! This could also be described as special! Now if only there was a way to combine those adjectives together. The result would probably be hilarious.

"I'm sorry!" Morgan was on her knees, eyes closed, "Lorelei made me speak Spanish! Ve, please don't hurt me! I don't like getting hurt! I'm related to your Queen, you know! That means I'm British! Ve, I even like fish 'n chips! Don't hurt me!" We all stared at her. Morgan… What… the… Fuck. "What?"

"Are you related to Italy or something?" Prussia asked.

"Well, I'm Italian, if that's what you mean." Morgan finally said. Then a blur raced by and glomped Morgan. HEY! THAT'S MY JOB THAT- Oh wait, it's Myrna.

"Gah!" Emily glomped England.

"RANDOM GLOMP DAY~!" I yelled and glomped Chloe. Lorelei glomped Prussia and I quickly got off Chloe just to see what drama would happen.

"MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!" Morgan yelled. Oh goody~! Myrna's staying!

* * *

><p>I was poking England. "IGGY! EYEBROWS! ARTIE! EYEBROOOOWWS~!"<p>

"What do you want?" England asked through clenched teeth. Ah~ Still trying to be a gentleman, huh~?

I stuck out my tongue, "Why so British?"

"I'm Britain, of _course _I'm British."

"… Sex Pistols suck." I said. I watched in amusement as his eye twitched.

"That's your opinion."

"… Is it true?" I asked.

"Is what true?" England asked cautiously.

"The electric guitar tattoo on your hip~?" I sang. His face flushed bright crimson.

"Well I never! I would- I don't- GAH!" Then Sugar flew in. I immediately got up and started to talk to Sugar. I guess I forgot England can see fairies…

"So Sugar, how has Tinkerbell been?" I asked.

"She's been fine," Sugar said. "She's crushing on Salt!"

"Oh, you mean that Summer fairy? How cute~!"

"You can see them too?" England asked, completely surprising both of us.

"… Yes?" I said. England smirked.

"They said I was crazy! HA! This'll show them!" England said.

"Yeah, about that… Everyone knows I'm insane, so they won't believe you." I pointed out. England's face fell. "Aw~! Cheer up, Nii-san!" England slowly raised his head.

"What did you just call me?"

"Nii-san! Geez, Iggy! Don't you know what it means?" I rolled my eyes. "We magic seers need to stick together!"

"Sorry, it's just been a while since someone has called me that." His eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh God, the great and powerful Britain is about to cry over a name!" I laughed. "And I thought you were strong!"

"Hey!" All sadness left his face. "I am strong!"

"Prove it!" I giggled and ran. "Catch me if you can, Nii-san!" He started to yell at me and chase me. I could hear though, behind his screams, happiness.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Who wants salmon?" Morgan asked. No one spoke. "Too bad! I'm making salmon! If you don't want any, more for me!"<p>

"I would like some." I said. Everyone else nodded.

"Fuck you guys!" Morgan yelled. Naw, Morgan, I'm doing that with America! Whoops, did I just type that? "You do this every damn time we have fish!"

"That is not any way a young lady should talk." England glared at Morgan.

"I'll talk any way I want, _Eyebrows._" Morgan retorted. I swear to Celebi, there was a spark line between them! Chloe pushed Morgan out of the room, saying something about trolling. I rolled my eyes and smacked England lightly upside the head.

"Well, you've done it now Nii-Nii." I shook my head.

"DON'T HIT IGGY!" Emily screamed and started to chase me. Emily~! Don't kill me now~! KILL ME LATER~!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW~! I know you loved this chappie! XD!<strong>


	4. Insanity 3: Vampire! :D

**A/N: GUYS! GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS! GUYS! It's a new chapter! And I have a contest! Please enter? I'm boooooooorrreeed~! You can enter multiple entries as long as they're for different categories! **

**Theme: Hypnosis/ Mind Control**

**3rd place prize: A shout out in my stories, profile and recommendations for the story!**

**2nd Place Prize: A NationxReader story of your choice! **

**1st Place Prize: Wait for it… an entire story about you and the characters! You can even get the character you love! *wink* This is one story with ALL of the 1st place winner OCs. **

**Categories (They all have 1st 2nd and 3rd places):**

**Best Crack!**

**Funniest Story!**

**Best Angst!**

**Cutest Fluff!**

**Best Pairing!**

**Best use of History!**

**Best Effort!**

**And finally, Over All Best!**

**Any genre, any rating, and any pairing goes! ANY! It ends November 1st! Please enter soon! **

**Disclaimer: ZZZZZZZZZ…**

**PS: Emily, you can thank me later.**

* * *

><p>I stretched, relishing the sound of the pre-dawn silence. I slowly crawled out of bed and walked quietly downstairs. Why am I up this early? Well, someone has to clean up. I usually clean every Wendsday, Friday and Monday really early in the morning. I've already mastered how to sneak out of the room silently, like a cat, so I usually don't wake anyone up.<p>

I grabbed a broom and started sweeping, humming a song. The living room was clean already, so I just had the kitchen and dining room to do today. I finished the dining room, so I moved on to the kitchen. I knew no one would be up at this hour, so I started to sing.

"_Amazing Grace~ So sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me~! I once was lost, but now am found~. I was blind but now I see~._" I sang, my voice filling the kitchen. I have a nice voice if I do say so myself, but there's no way I'll let anyone else know that!

"_Twas grace, that taught, my heart to fear, and grace my fears relieved~! How precious did that grace appear, the hour I first believed~_" That's right. The first time I started to believe in the Pokemon gods, I was given grace. I was given a home, friends, and a place where I'll be accepted as a person, not a victim of something tragic.

"_Through many dangers, toils and snares, I have already come; 'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far, and grace will lead me home~_" Through something tragic, to the streets, through hunger and sleeplessness I've been through, but grace has indeed led me home.

_Flashback_

_I lay in the snow. _Is this the end? _I asked myself. I prayed. It was too cold… I was starving literally to death… I coughed, a little blood coming out. It was too much… Too much… _I'm going to die, _I thought. _No. I'm already dead. _I lay, swallowing what could have been my last breaths. So cold…_

_Then a girl came to me, surprised. She looked at me, gazing at my tattered clothes and my broken body. She took me by the arms and carried me to a house. It was warm, but I couldn't smile. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_N-no… I'm going to die." I said bitterly. "I'm cold… I'm hungry… I'm _broken_. I was never meant to be alive, was I?" _

"_I'm going to save you." The girl said. She got me to a couch. "EMILY! MOON! EM! LORELEI! CHLOE!" Five others scampered over to her. "Moon, I need you to cook. Lorelei, get her some clothes. Em, I need some blankets. Chloe, run and get medicine for her. Emily, make sure she doesn't fall asleep!" I was soon put into clothes. They were baggy on me, and didn't help warm me up. On girl with auburn hair (Moon I think) brought me some hot chocolate, soup and bread. I immediately wolfed it down. It felt nice, having a full stomach for once. _

"_And then, there's this one show you need to watch…" I watched as Emily and Morgan talked to me about some show called 'Hetalia'. I was warm and full. It was like the heavens above decided to stop watching my suffering. Thank you Palkia… _

_A few days later, I still couldn't smile. They others at the house tried talking to me, but I couldn't speak. Then, they showed me Hetalia… And my world changed. I smiled and giggled. "Oh my God, America is SOOO CUTE!" I squealed. The others looked at me in shock before cheering and hugging me. Then, with everyone hugging me, I started to cry. Even if I had all this, I was still broken…_

Tears were falling from my eyes. I thought they had all dried up, to be honest. I sobbed quietly. I hoped no one would see this. I don't people to know how broken I really am. After a bit, I dried up my tears. Now wasn't the time to start being emotional.

Then I heard scrambling, as if someone was trying to get away. I peered out of the kitchen to see England and Emily, both looking like children who just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"… What?" I asked.

"We heard singing and we followed it here…" England said.

"Then we heard sobbing! Is it about _that _again?" Emily asked.

"Yes it was. Thanks for your concer- WAIT!" I realized something. "How could you have _BOTH _heard me? England's room is the only one by the kitchen!"

"Well uh you see…"

"It's a long story and you hate those and uh um…"

"Shorten it then!" I demanded.

"I was sleeping with Iggy!" Emily blurted. Then she realized how wrong that sounded. "NOT THAT WAY! Um, I had a nightmare and ran to his room! I slept beside him!"

"Aha!" I said. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"N-no…" England stuttered. I rolled my eyes and went back into the kitchen to finish up the dishes. Once I was done, I peeked around the corner and saw something so _cute!_ I bit my fist to keep from making noise.

"Well, let's get on back, shall we?" Emily said. Emily was about to turn when England grabbed her arm.

"W-wait." England said. Emily turned around, just to have England's lips crash against hers. Both their faces were bright red when they pulled apart. "Um… Good night kisses keep the nightmares away…" He trailed off, embarrassed. He walked quickly back to his room. "Well, good night!"

Emily stood there, staring off into space and touching her lips. "Yo Emily!" She jumped.

"How much did you see?" Emily asked.

"Everything!" I said cheerfully.

"You better not tell…" Emily stated quietly. I gulped and laughed nervously.

"Not a soul!" I said. She nodded and went back to her room.

* * *

><p>Morgan came downstairs and grabbed a muffin. "Are you sure you don't want pork?" I asked.<p>

"Kitty, for the hundredth time, I don't eat pork." She stated. This wasn't her hundredth time~! It was only her eighty-first! The doorbell rang and I heard some talking.

"Maybe it's Romania!" Myrna chirped.

"You and your vampire fetish." Morgan said. Huh. I always thought Lorelei was the one with the vamp fetish.

"It could be Italy…" Em said. Oho~! So she likes the pasta lover~!

"Watch this be France. Just watch." Morgan opened the manual. "… So it's not France…" She said. We all looked at her, curious as to who it was. Maybe America~!

"Well? Who is it? This is getting boring~!" Lorelei whined, trying to glomp Prussia.

"Romania." We all groaned (except Myrna, who cheered.). There was also a note attached. It said:

_'Dear owner of this manual,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been selected to try out some of our newer units. These trial units include Norway, Liechtenstein, Denmark, Ukraine, Greece, Hungary, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Iceland, Belarus, Seychelles, Egypt, Monaco, Australia, Romania, fem!Romano, fem!Italy, male!Hungary, and fem!China. We hope you enjoy you're units._

_Flying Mint Bunny Corporation'_

SWEET! TRIAL UNITS~! YAYAYAYAY! "Shit! Not only do we have units, we'll be getting trial ones too!" Morgan fell to her knees. Myrna tried to pry open the box with her bare hands, and then I started explaining to Sugar what was happening.

* * *

><p>"I WANT STEAK!" I declared. Everything just went downhill. Oh what fun~!<p>

"NO! Don't use the grill, England!" Em was pulling the Brit away to save the grill.

"Don't be mean to Iggy!" Emily stepped between them. Chloe and Lorelei were fighting over Prussia with poor Moon and Myrna in the middle. Teehee! Myrna and Moon were in the middle! Three M's! I'll shut up now… I was laughing my ass off when I saw Morgan give Romania her steak to get out of eating meat. When she went in, I went up to Romania and stole the extra steak.

"MIIIINE!" I ate it once I was a safe distance away.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang again. OOOOO~! Another unit already? I poked my head in and saw the… thing. One of the filthy, disgusting creatures known as 'Man's Best Friend'. Another dog. Go figure.<p>

"No need to come guys! Just another animal!" I yelled back at them.

I got bored and took a nap. What? I was up early! I dreamt of America…~ Yay…

* * *

><p>"And so begins our first ever girls only meeting!" Emily announced. I couldn't just see the sparkles in the background, I could <em>hear <em>them.

"What did you want to talk about? We don't have all day." Morgan said.

"Plus, it's 9:00 at night." I felt like stating the obvious.

"Well, now that we have very cute units living here, who do you want to arrive next?"

"Italy~!" Em waved her arms frantically. Oh no, I'm not falling for that again! WE WEREN'T EVEN PLAYING CHARADES LAST TIME!

"_No_, Canada." Moon glared at us, like it would help.

"No one." I prayed that the Pokemon gods wouldn't hear Morgan and be still fulfilling my prayer.

"But what if we get Norway or Romano? You won't feel the same way." Morgan blushed bright red. SPAIN APPROVES~! :D

"I-I doubt t-that! Besides..." Morgan backed out by putting on her IPod. CHEATER~!

"Hey! We should throw a party! And invite the guys!" That's a great idea! Then, Morgie had to ruin it…

"They live here, droga." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Then, we left. I was bored, so I went on Fanfiction and read stories. Then I fell asleep on the couch. Man, I really need to work on the sleep anywhere and everywhere problem…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW~! PLEASE? D:<strong>


	5. Insanity 4: FILLER OF CRACK AND DOOM!

**A/N: HEY~! When is someone gonna enter my contest? D: I'm bored of no hypno stories! **

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna ask Finland for Hetalia! :D**

**There is an important announcement at the end. **

**ON WITH THE BIPOLAR SPINOFF!**

* * *

><p>… Why wasn't I in my bed? Oh yeah! I stayed up reading that cute fluff~! Romania and Myrna were asleep in the loveseat, cuddling. KAWAII DESU~! I gasped quietly. I completely forgot about breakfast! I got up and started cooking and baking. The cute couple had apparently finished cuddling in their sleep and came into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey guys~!" I sang, blowing off the fresh from the oven muffins. "Why don't you get everyone up? Breakfast is just about ready." I set out the muffins and got the orange juice and coffee. I thought for a minute and mixed in a bag of pixie stixs in Em's coffee, giggling like crazy.

Morgan came down and grabbed a banana. Then Mark came in, giving us two units. OOOOO~! AMERICA, I HOPE YOU'RE THERE~! I gave him a muffin on his way out and smiled, slamming the door.

"Aren't you gonna wake them?" Chloe asked.

"No." Morgan stated simply.

"But what if it's one of my buds?" Prussia asked.

"Even more reason not to, Prussia." Morgan said. What is she so worried about?

"So you'll let them wake up in a box?" Emily asked.

"Yes."

"Won't they be mad?" The leprechaun had a point there!

"If you're so worried, open them yourself." Morgan said. I smiled and jumped up, showing off once again my amazing jumping abilities.

"Okay~!"

"DON'T DO IT KITTY!" Everyone screamed. I looked at the manuals and saw…

"Guys! It's France and Spain!" I announced. I wasn't too happy about the Frenchie, but Spain was pretty cool in my book.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!" Morgan started cursing in Spanish.

"Quien es hablar español?" Spain said before poking his head from the box. Morgan froze.

"CAZZO!" Morgan screamed and tried to run away, only to be caught by Em.

"Yo! Spain!" Prussia called to his friend. The lid of the other box slid off.

"Prussia? Spain?" Yep, ol' Francey-Pants got out… "Ohonhonhonhon~ Who do we have here~?"

"Touch us and die…" Myrna hissed. I swear to Girintina, her eyes flashed all red! It was creepy! Yay, the Frenchie is scared~! But then he saw Nii-Nii…

"Angelterre! It's nice to see you!"

"Get away, you frog!" England yelled.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Iggy." Emily growled. She had the ultimate '_**Back off, bitch, he's mine!**_' aura! Congrats! England looked happy and he blushed faintly before shaking it off.

"My name's not Iggy, you git!" Emily looked about to cry, but it seemed to not work on England. Key word being _seemed. _The doorbell rang again, and Morgan left.

France came to me and tried to grope my ass. Oh _**hells no, bitch**_! I took out a knife and pointed it at the frog.

"Touch me again. Then you won't have the tools to grope or rape anyone." I glared venomously. I hissed a little and threw my knife, making sure it missed and only cut off some hair.

"Sacre bleu!" The perv ran off. Yay. Then Morgan screamed.

* * *

><p>I looked at the boy in front of me. He looked exactly like Morgan… Well, would if he wasn't a guy. I looked at Myrna, then Morgan, then the boy.<p>

"OMG, YOU GUYS ARE TRIPLETS?" Then the boy ran out the door. Aw~ I just wanted to torture- I mean play with him~! Remember, real boys are the root of all evil! That's why I stick to anime guys!

* * *

><p>I FINALLY DID IT! After years and years of practice, I can sing the inhumanly fast parts to 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'! In Japanese AND English! Engrish too! I started to sing:<p>

"_When I was born,_

_I finally realized I was created to imitate humans,_

_VOCALOID,_

_Fated to sing forever._

_Even if a song already exists,_

_A programmed toy accepts it just fine,_

_Gnawing on a leek,_

_Looking up at the sky, _

_Shedding tears._

_That even all that is fading,_

_The whole character depending on singing,_

_With an unreliable basis,_

_The place I came from already destroyed,_

_When everyone forgets me,_

_I'll have no heart,_

_Or anything such left in me,_

_VOCALOID_

_On the verge of insanity,_

_Who's world has ended!_"

Then, I was tackled! WHO THE- Oh wait, it was Em…

…

Wait…

Em?

"HI~ KITTY~!" Em yelled. The sugar has affected her! "Have you ever noticed how puppies can dance while inside tomatoes~?"

"I NEVER NOTICED!" I exclaimed. It's better to go along with whatever she starts babbling about while sugar high. "Have you ever thought that maybe they're high off tomagen?"

"Tomagen~! It's… Low on sugar~ Low on sugar~ LOW ON SUGAR~!" Em sang.

"Better yet, maybe the Star Wars kittens are controlling their minds with TWINKIES!" I threw my hands in the air.

"TWINKIES~! The Twinkies shall play a part in WORLD DOMINATION!" Em started to giggle, rolling on the floor.

"No!" I gasped. "The evil 4Kids will get the bears to steal picnic baskets so people will buy their food products which have mind control minerals embedded into them!"

"I LOVE 4KIDS~!" Okay the sugar has _really _affected her brain…

"NO! THEY GOT YOU~!" I yelled. Prussia was walking in the room when he saw what was happening. I glared at him. He was about to turn around when Em tackled him to the ground. "Em! Bring me Prussia!" Em nodded and _took the back of Prussia's shirt in her mouth! _She ran over on all fours, dragging him. "Good girl!" I patted her head.

"MOO!" Em wagged an imaginary tail. I sat Prussia up.

"Okay Prussia, stay there for a while or I WILL unleash Em on you." I pointed to the crazed Em. I left the room and came back with a beautifully carved wooden box with a rose white rose painted on it. I opened it and showed the contents to Prussia: A box of pendulums. "Pick one."

Prussia looked each one over and picked up a green pendulum. "Let's hurry this up!"

"Shut up, or get hurt." I said. "Now, follow my directions and you'll be fine." I held up the pendulum. "You see this?" I dropped my voice to a soothing monotone. "Focus only on the pendulum as it swings. Follow it with your eyes only." The green pendulum started to swing.

**POV CHANGE! **

What was this chick doing? The awesome me has no time for this! I watched the green thing as it swung. Boring~. Oh my God, so boring…

"Relax…" How the hell am I supposed to relax? Even if the green thing is pretty to watch… Yawn… This is so boring… It's putting me to… What was it putting me to? Sheep? No, something different… Um… Why's it so hard to think?

"Becoming more and more tired…" I'll become tired when I want to… Whatever your name is…

**POV CHANGE!**

It was working~! I knew I still had my gift!

"Deeper… and deeper…" Prussia's eyelids were starting to droop. "You're too tired… You can't look away…" Prussia was blinking rapidly.

"Stay focused… Soooo sleepy…" Prussia was now struggling to keep his eyes open.

**POV CHANGE! **

What was she saying? I couldn't make sense of it anymore. I was too tired. I was trying understand what was happening. I closed my eyes. It was nice… Warm… I was weightless and heavy at the same time. It was so wonderful…

"Now, when I say deeper, you will fall a thousand times deeper into this trance… Deeper…"

More of the nice feelings flooded me. Sleepy… I could barely think.

"Deeper…"

It was near overwhelming at that point.

"I'm going to count backwards from ten… when I get to zero, you will be completely under my control…" Hm? "Ten… Fog settling into your brain…"

I don't know what happened… It was harder to think…

"Nine… Harder and harder to think…"

I couldn't form… thoughts… Sleepy…

"Eight… You don't need to think…"

… Don't need…? What…? Thinking… Too hard…

"… Seven… You don't want to think… Six… My thoughts are yours now…"

Her thoughts… Mine…

"One… Almost there… Zero. Now repeat after me… As you repeat these it becomes true for you… As you repeat, they become your thoughts." I nodded. "I'm too tired to remember what I did before going to bed…"

"… I'm… Too tired to remember what I did before going to bed…"

"Again."

"I'm too tired to remember what I did before going to bed…"

**POV CHANGE~!**

"Good. Now, when I clap my hands, you will stay in this trance, open your eyes and walk to your room and go to sleep. When you wake up from your sleep, you will not remember what you did and what you repeated will be your thoughts." I said. I clapped and Prussia opened his eyes. His eyes had the glassy look that all hypnotized people had. He left the room and I peeked after him to see that he walked right past France without so much as looking at him.

I looked back in the room to see Em fast asleep. That was fun~! And I saved Em from humiliation to boot! I'm so EPIC!

* * *

><p>"Guys! Me and Morgan are going to Hot Topic! Watch the nations!" I yelled back to them.<p>

"Why can't we come?" Moon whined.

"Do you trust those idiots not to destroy the house?" Morgan raised an eyebrow. Moon understood.

"We could all go. Countries included." Moon said. She REALLY wanted to go to Hot Topic, huh? Morgan agreed and Moon went to get the others. Chloe lined us up.

"So this will be how it goes. England, Moon, Prussia, Em and Romania in one car; Me, Kitty, Lorelei and Spain in another; and France, Morgan, Myrna and Emily in the last one." I internally squealed, remembering some cute pins I wanted from there~!

"Why do we have France?" Emily started to spazz. She probably wanted to trade for Nii-Nii~!

"You also have Morgan and Myrna. They, hopefully, will help keep him from molesting anyone." Chloe replied. Spain looked at Morgan for a second.

"Senorita Morgan, I can't help but think you look like Lovi." Spain said.

"I'm a quarter Italian, if that helps any." Morgan blinked. Spain was going to say something… I sensed it would cause extreme awkwardness, so I saved the day!

"Emily, even in that black dress you look like a leprechaun~!" I sang.

"SHUT UP, KITTY!" Emily screamed, throwing bean bags at my head. I don't know where they even came from…

**A/n: I have good news and bad news. Good news: 4KIDS IS GOING OUT OF BUSINESS! WOOO! PARTAY! Bad news: Critic's United is back. Hide yo scripts, hide yo rule breakers, cuz they be reportin' stories all over the place. **

**REVIEW~! And possibly enter my contest? :D**


	6. Insanity 5:  Short chappie is short

**A/N: HI~! I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH~! **

**So you wanna read or not? SERIOUSLY, why aren't you reading the story? Stop reading this! … Aru.**

* * *

><p>My eye twitched and I gripped the wheel tighter.<p>

"No way Lorelei! He's MINE! He would never like YOU! I mean, who likes a vampire?" Chloe sneered.

"Bitch please! You aren't so great yourself! I mean, you're so short! Dwarf!" Lorelei retorted. Twitch. My God, can't they shut up?

"Well at least I thought before trying to impersonate Edward Cullen!"

"YOU BITCH! I FUCKING HATE TWILIGHT!"

"WELL WHY WERE YOU RANTING ABOUT IT FOR WEEKS?"

"IT WAS A PHASE!"

"EVERYONE, _**SHUT UP!**_" I screamed. Lorelei and Chloe glared at each other.

"Senoritas~ You need to cheer up! Cheer up charm~!" Spain started to sparkle. MUST… RESIST… URGE TO SAY… TWILIGHT REFERENCE! Lorelei laughed and blushed slightly. Oho~ What is this~? Then Chloe and Lorelei started fighting. Again.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, we got to the mall before I killed everyone. Morgan gave us all one hundred dollars~! YES~!<p>

"Go crazy." Morgan said. She turned to the guys. "At least buy some boxers." NO MORGAN! NOT JUST BOXERS! MORE CLOTHING MORE CLOTHING! "Please include some pants and a top in there, though." We let out a sigh of relief. Thank God!

"So, Hot Topic?" Emily asked as we left the men.

"HOT TOPIC!" We yelled and ran into the store. They were even having a sale!

… Fuck yes.

I looked around with Emily in the clothes section, when I saw the cutest outfit EVER! It was a red shirt with blue letters on the front saying American Girl, a short blue skirt to mid thigh with a white star on the corner and white flats. Only $15 bucks. I immediately took it while Emily checked out the leprechaun dresses they had.

I even found the cute pins! It was of an American flag, and it was a dollar!

* * *

><p>We finally got done shopping after a while. I quickly slipped a little <em>something <em>into England's bag. It was a ribbon with a Union Jack design. I tagged it To: Emily already. It even had a cute bell! I tied my American flag ribbon around my neck and the bell tinkled lightly. Now I really WAS like a kitty!

Chloe and Lorelei fought over Prussia as per usual, but Lorelei was fighting less hard than she usually would.

Then I showed Moon my bell collar.

"Awwwww~! It's cute, like Ichigo's~!" Moon giggled. Moon and I are ex-fangirls of Tokyo Mew Mew. It was my first anime, so I still like it~!

Poor Prussia got in the middle of the scuffle. Aw, poor guy. I feel for him. A little. Sorta. Kinda. Not really. Okay, so maybe not…

I went over to England and took his bag to look inside. I looked at the collar I slipped in and held it up. "Nii-Nii! What's this?"

"I don't know…" England looked confused by the bell collar. Then, Emily started to throw bean bags at me!

"STAY AWAY FROM IGGY!" WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GETTING THESE BEANBAGS?

OW!

EMILY~! KILL ME LATER!

* * *

><p>Morgan called us down and… OH MY GOD! MOCHIIIIIIIIIIS~! THEY BELONG TO ME!<p>

I ran to get myself an America Mochi. I picked him up and barreled out of the mob. Have you ever fought with six other girls over adorable little dumplings with faces that talk?

… It's epic.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yes, yes, I know~ It was short. I'll be updating Hypnotic soon, BTW~! **

**Review? :D**

**WHY NO ONE ENTER MY CONTEST? DX**


	7. Insanity 6: What the Heck Is This?

**A/n: I have nothing to say. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this?**

* * *

><p>I woke up and grinned. I ran into Prussia's room and yelled, "GIVE BACK AUSTRIA'S VITAL REGIONS!"<p>

"AAAHHH!" Prussia fell out of bed. "DON'T HIT ME HUNGARY!" Chloe and Lorelei ran in.

"WHERE?" Both wielded woks and ladles.

"You guys, there's nothing wrong. Chloe, hurry up and cook." I pushed Prussia out and sprinted to England's room. I crept up to the bed silently and jumped in, causing England to jump up.

"I'm awake!" England slurred sleepily.

"Yeah, go get Emily up. I have people to get up." I ran into Romania's room… And screamed that Edward was there.

"WHAT?" Romania was suddenly behind me with a baseball bat. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Just then, the lump under the bed's covers sprang up and tackled Romania from behind, making us all fall.

"PROTECT ME ROMANIA~!" Myrna's head popped out from the sheets.

"Get off me…" I said. They were HEAVY dude! Really, really heavy~! Everyone was suddenly in the room, mochis included.

"Meep!" Hero meeped, pushing both people off me.

"Aw, thanks Hero!" I cooed, hugging my Mochi tightly.

"It's okay! I'm American!" My Mochi chirped happily. Then we all went to Morgan's room, where she was just waking up. I grinned evilly.

"GOOD MORNING MORGAN!" We all yelled. Morgan screamed, waking up the demon Mochi. She got up and entered the kitchen cursing in… Well, there's Italian… There's Russian… Arabian… Finish… Spanish… Danish… Damn that's a lot!

"Mein Gott. What the hell happened?" Morgan asked. We pushed a nervous Chloe forward.

"Uh, well, we were eating breakfast, talki-" Ooooo, Llamas with Hats reference!

"What else?" Morgan asked.

"A new Unit came…" Chloe said. MochiJapan nodded. Morgan sighed and placed the Spawn of Satan on her head when the phone rang. Morgan shushed us and answered it.

"Hello? … I'm fine, Mom. Why are you calling?" Something bad must have been said because Morgan fainted. Morgan isn't waking up anytime soon, so we laid her on the couch and decided to open the Unit.

"So, who is it?" Lorelei asked, hanging off of Prussia's arm.

"Canada." Moon said, looking at the manual.

"Who?" Was the collective response from the Units. I joined them just to piss off Moon. She hit me in the head. "OWWWWW~!"

"So, how do we wake him up?" Emily asked.

"IDEA!" I screamed and started playing 'Baby' By Justin Bieber. Everyone covered their ears and started screaming. Canada climbed out the box, apologizing profusely.

"I-I'm sorry, eh! I didn't think he'd be popular! SORRY!" I turned off the demon music and everyone sighed in relief.

"OMG, CANADAAAAAA!" Moon tackled the poor man to the ground.

"M-maple…"

Then, we saw Morgan starting to stir. Moon let go of Canada and rushed to her.

"Morgan! Are you okay?" Moon asked as Morgan opened her eyes. I don't know why, but she started to pet the demon Mochi.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your parents called and you fainted…" Emily said. I tilted my head, confused.

"Why did you faint? There's nothing to worry about~!" I said.

"Kitty, how in the world do you expect me to explain to my parents why there are six guys living here?" Morgan said.

"Oh…" I realized she was right. Crap.

"MORGAN! Did you see who we got? It's Canada!" Moon bounced and hugged the invisible man. I want a Moon Bounce! Those are fun!

"Eh?" Cute~! Canadia even does the accent! … Wait, who?

"Moon! Get off the poor dude! He isn't used to being seen!" Em was prying Moon off of… Something.

"Get away you frog!" England then started to choke France with Morgan cheering him on. Moon was pushing Hero and Iggy (What Emily named her Mochi), trying to get them to kiss. An outline of a person was in front of Moon. Was I seeing a ghost? I blinked and there was nothing there.

"No~! Mine~!" Em was pushing Spain away from her MochiItaly, Lorelei was showing her creepy cube Mochi in a dress to Prussia, Chloe was stalking them, Myrna was talking to Romania with Yao on her head, and poor MochiJapan had sensed the mood and refrained from meeping, backing away from the madness.

Poor… Uh… What's his name…?

* * *

><p><em>I was seeing a girl with gold eyes. I could smell it on her… she wasn't human. She had just entered through the portal and was coming face to face with a black shape. <em>

"_You better be lucky I was separated from my Meister!" Her eyes flashed red._

"_A Death Scythe." The beast growled. "How troublesome. You must be part of the class three team sent to get me… Acadia."_

"_I won't let you take that soul! This isn't even your world!" _

"_I'll do what I please. I won't let something like _you _stop me." A blinding flash occurred and the girl was on the ground. "Try finding me… When you can't remember a thing!" The black shadow was gone. _

I opened my eyes. What was that? There was something after Morgan… I could feel it. No wonder. Her type of soul is rare.

I sighed. I can't do anything without a Meister of my own. For now, I'll just have to wait and pray to the Pokemon Gods that the thing after Morgan isn't coming soon.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Short chappie is short. And no Soul Eater characters will appear, so this WILL NOT be a crossover. It's just… Yeah, I thought it'd be cool! **


	8. The Slightly Sad Chapter: NO INSANITY!

I was flipping through channels, bored.

Football, Futball, Baseball, Teen Titans, plane crash-

WAIT!

Back to the plane crash!

"_Breaking news!_"

"EVERYONE, GET HERE NOW!" I screamed. Everyone crowded around the T.V. Morgan came in, confused.

"Uh, what's happening?" Morgan asked. Lorelei said nothing, just led Morgan to the T.V.

"_Flight number 7482 from Paris to Boston, had one of its engines explode, causing the plane to crash in the Atlantic Ocean. This plane had 362 passengers, none of which are confirmed alive. We will bring you news as we get it._"

"Isn't Boston close to here?" Moon asked. Morgan nodded.

"Where are your parents coming from?" Canadia asked.

"Paris…" We stared. Her parents were on that flight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Run, Kitty cat. I'll be fine." Mom pushed me out the door. That's when I heard it. A roar. A scream. A ran in and saw it.<em>

"_MOM!" she was in a pool of blood. I ran. I tripped, the monster gaining on me. Nothing but a black shape with red eyes. Then, that girl. The one with the gold eyes appeared, turning into…_

_A blood red scythe. A boy appeared grabbing the girl turned scythe. They killed the creature after me. _

"_Do you need help?" the girl asked. _

"_I…" I want to protect myself and those around me. "Make me a scythe!" The girl smiled and patted my head. Pain shot through it and I blacked out, cold, hungry and alone. Too bad I'd be wandering around for weeks…_

* * *

><p>I wanted to burst out crying to when Morgan cried onto Duncan's shoulder. I went to comfort the poor girl.<p>

"Come on Morgan! It's going to be okay." I smiled, trying my best to comfort her. I'm not very good at it though…

Chloe patted my shoulder. Yay! She'll know what to do! I might as well make Morgan laugh.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" I screamed.

"What the fuck!" Chloe hollered at me. I grinned and ran off. I went to the room I shared with Chloe to take a nap. What? Being sad makes me tired~! Then, right when I was about to fall asleep…

"CROTCH CORN!" I laughed at Prussia's stupidity.

"Good job expressing the L'amour!" France said. I laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>Phew! Beating France to a bloody pulp takes a lot out of you! I'm just surprised England didn't join us.<p>

Lorelei had an aura to rival –even DEFEAT- Russia's. Then, as fast as it was there, it was gone.

Chloe came out with soup~!

"Hey, I want soup!" I said. I got soup and we all got in front of the T.V. to watch Family Guy. It was the Peanut Butter Jelly Time episode~!

"I think Spain and Greece would make a good couple." Emily said. I was about to say something about how Romano and Greece would be better when Chloe started to laugh. I stared. She kept laughing.

I went into the bunk bed I shared with Chloe and fell asleep. Hey! I actually fell asleep in my bed!


	9. Insanity 7: I saved The Day!

I got up to find France had escaped the closet. Oh joy.

"Ma-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it. Say anything and I'll make sure I don't miss." I brought out my knife. France immediately scrambled away.

People wandered in and out, France tried to grope people while laughing pervertedly and Chloe woke up. She punched France in the stomach. YEAH! TAKE THAT FRENCHIE!

The doorbell rang. Chloe answered it and countries were instantly crowding her.

"MORGAN GET UP!" She screamed. Morgan came in the living room with a blanket wrapped around her.

"What?" She yawned.

"We got a new Unit."

Morgan yawned, "Who is it?"

"South Korea." Prussia started to laugh, yawned halfway through, and finished. We read out the instructions.

"Can't we just play some K-Pop?" Morgan asked. I thought and had an awesome idea!

"SMEXY ORRIGINATED IN KOREA~!"

"Yeah, da~ze!" YAY IT WORKED~!

I was too busy congratulating myself (Well, yeah, I had a GENIUS idea!) to notice Duncan getting out the closet. Then Korea groped Em.

Poor guy…

* * *

><p>I got to Duncan from behind and knocked him in the head with the crowbar I stole from- I mean the crowbar that Em gave me. I dragged him into the closet and locked the door. Then Em spotted me…<p>

"KITTY! YOU ARE GOING TO DIIIIIIIEEE!" Em snatched her crowbar and started chasing me.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEELP!" I screamed. No one helped me…

"Yo! Peoples! Listen up!" Morgan yelled. Somehow, we were all quiet. "I'm sorry for being all mope-y yesterday."

"You had a reason!" the leprechaun pointed out.

"I have some new rules and information that you guys may want to know. One, we will use my inheritance money to pay for bills and necessities. If you guys want anything for yourselves, get a job." I groaned. Working is boring~! "Two, I'm going to be in my room drawing, so its best not to disturb me. And finally, that's all I could think of." We all sweatdropped. There was a knock on the closet door.

I shifted my eyes, trying to appear innocent. "KITTY!" Morgan yelled. She shook her head at me and let her brother out.

"I'm going to live with Grammy…" Duncan said. We all waved bye-bye~! Yay~! He was getting annoying!

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! I would hug you if this wasn't a phone conversation~!" I heard Morgan say. I beckoned everyone over and missed a part. I wonder if it was important. "… Or something." She turned and saw us.<p>

"Who was that~?" We all chorused.

"My cousin Nick~." We slumped.

"Aww…"

"We thought it was your crush…" Moon said.

"First, I don't have a crush on a real person. Two that is just creepy." Morgan pushed us out. I sighed. There goes my chance at blackmail!

* * *

><p>The countries looked at us in awe. We were eating English food.<p>

"You countries-" I took another bite of my scone. "Are way to over dramatic. This actually pretty good. I thought it would worse with how you guys were speaking about it." I nommed more on my scone.

"Mon cherries, how are you not getting sick off that?" France gaped.

"Emily cooks worse," Moon said. We all nodded in agreement. "Besides, English food is just blander."

"Have you ever tried adding chocolate to this?" Morgan asked, motioning to the scones. "It would-" Lorelei covered her mouth. Soon her mouth was free. "Party pooper…"

I sighed. When was everyone going to remember? I wasn't going to mention it.

"Do you guys know what today is?" Morgan asked. I shook my head, even though I knew. "It's the Fourth of July! Which means-"

"Independence Day~!" I sang. I noticed the now depressed England. I know just how to cheer him up!

"I couldn't care less about the independence, there will be lots of pretty fireworks tonight~!" Morgan exclaimed. We stared at her. Crap, there goes her inner pyromaniac… "Come on~! I love fireworks!"

"Excuse her and her pyromaniac-y…" Myrna dragged her away. I grabbed England and Emily and pulled them outside.

"Come on~! I know the perfect spot!" I needed to hurry, because England's cloud of gloom was growing. I brought them to a clearing in the back of the house, surrounded by woods where the fireworks would be clearly visible. I threw them on the ground and ran off, only to creep back in the woods to spy on them.

The fireworks started. It was a beautiful display.

"Look!" Emily exclaimed, pointing up. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Yes," England wasn't looking at the fireworks though. "Yes you are." Aw~! How cliché~! Emily put her head on England's shoulder. I swear, I could _feel_ his blush from where I was! What a cute couple!

Then under the fireworks, they kissed. I took out my camera and took lots of blackmail- I mean pictures~! They didn't even suspect I was there!

What a nice Independence Day it was…


	10. Insanity 8: SOMEONE HELP!

I woke up in a weird position. Ow…. It hurts! I apparently slept in as well…

"Morning Kitty!" Emily said.

"Kitty, Morgan's sick." Em informed me.

"UNITS!" Moon called. "It's the Italy twins and Fem! China."

I thought. I knew just what to say to get them up. "Em, get Morgan up. Look, a baby panda!" Lin (I dub Fem! China as Lin) climbed out the box.

Korea immediately started to grope her.

"Aiyah! Get off me Korea!" Lin screamed. Em and Morgan came in and Em eyed the box Italy was in with fangirlish glee.

Everything went downhill! YAY~!

* * *

><p>After all the fighting stopped, we had lunch! Sugar flew in, wanting to play. So, I sat on the floor and we played patty cake!<p>

I looked over to where Morgan and Romano were. I could sense my friend's inner fangirl activating, so I decided to help.

"Romano~! Can you come here for a moment~?" Romano raised an eyebrow, but came over anyway. The magical power of the squiggly in a voice!

"What?" I blinked. How did he get here so fast? Hmm...

"I want you to call _bella_!" His eyebrows rose even more, but I could see a small blush on his face.

"Why exactly?" I smiled.

"I wanna see what happens! Now go!" I pushed the Italian back towards my oblivious friend. Now, I pray to... Huh, I just realized something. There's no Pokemon god to represent love. That's actually pretty odd. SO I pray to Arceus (and maybe a Luvdisc) that my plan will work.

*THUD*

Yay~! It did! But maybe I should see if Morgan's ok... Nah! I think someone else will~!

I skipped to Lin and Korea. "Do you guys live up to your stereotypes~?"

"Well," Lin started. "It depends, aru. I do NOT work hard on math, nor am I a math nerd, aru!"

"Let's test it!" I wanna to see this! "If the speed of light triples, traveling across x amount of light hours would take how long?"

"Oh that's easy! 847893839786. 4638376483 light hours, aru." Lin answered.

"…" I stared. "And you're not a nerd, how?" Then I turned to see Morgan coming at me. "U-uh gotta go!" I ran as fast as Tornados. HELP ME SOMEONE! Then, Moon stopped Morgan and I ran faster to safety!

* * *

><p>I pushed Canada onto Moon in her room where she was writing. I giggled and ran away, only peeking when I saw them kiss. I laughed and locked myself in the bathroom and fell asleep. I had woken up a few seconds later by Morgan.<p>

"HELP! Someone help me!"

I decided to ignore it for a bit and quickly ran downstairs. A girl was hiding behind Morgan and Lin. She seemed familiar, somehow…

"Well, let's start with introductions, love. I'm England." The girl changed her shield. Moon introduced herself and I realized who the girl was.

The girl with the gold eyes.

The one from my past and my weird dream.

"I'm Kitty~!" If my dream was true, she shouldn't know me. I guess I scared her. We introduced ourselves and Acadia ended up running away.

"Ahhh! I don't wanna be raped!"

* * *

><p>I skipped to Acadia. Time to test my theory~! "Acadia~!" She sighed.<p>

"What?"

"Being that Acadia is such a mouthful, can I just call you Cadi~?" She started to get angry.

"NO." Her eyes weren't red yet.

"But why not~? It's cute~!" Her eyes finally turned red. Just like I thought. Then, Emily dragged me away. She glared at me and before she punched me, "Stop! I have more pictures of you and England kissing a few days ago!" She stopped mid punch and stalked away.

We ate dinner an hour later and Acadia was tearing up because there was fighting.

I stepped up. "We should listen to Cadi and-" She hit me! "Ow! Cadi- Eep! Stop hitting me Cadi! Ouch!"

After some more fighting, Morgan blew an air horn. "I'm in the mood for something sweet." She looked at the Mochis. "Who's willing to sacrifice their Mochi?"

Everyone ran to their Mochis.

"Not Yao! I'll kill you!"

"No! Hero must stay safe!" I cuddled my Mochi. "BURN THE WITCH!" I pointed to Russ.

"Go eat France!"

"Eh, you can eat him." Moon said. We stared at her. "What? I really don't care."

"Oh France Mochi~!" Morgan smiled evilly. "Time for a nice, hot, bath~!"

"MEEP!" The Frog Mochi ran, Morgan and me chasing after it. We eventually caught it and we all ate! Yum~! I ran into the wine cellar and got a hold of some wine. I ran with it and proposed a toast.

"All hail Arceus~!"

The rest of the night was spent being insane (more so than usual) and insanely drunk (which added to the insaneness).

* * *

><p><strong>I'm itching to write the next chapter. Itching! Must. Write!<strong>


	11. Insanity 9: THIS IS ONE LONG CHAPPIE!

**You have NO idea how much I've wanted to write this! I've wanted to write this chapter… So… Badly… **

*** See Chapter 2.**

**** It's the outfit I got from Hot Topic. :3**

* * *

><p>I sensed a plot was brewing with Morgan, so I snuck up behind her.<p>

"What ya doin'~?" I asked.

"It's a secret." NO FAIR! I want in~!

"I can keep secrets!"

"Oh really?" Morgan looked at me like I wasn't trustworthy. I'll show her!

"Yeah! I kept it a secret that Emily and England kissed- Shoot." I suddenly remembered… Now Emily is gonna kill me! NOT YET~!

"When did that happen?" Morgan looked interested now.

"When Romania first came…" I sighed.

"Because you told me that beautiful information, I'll let you in on my prank for Chloe." She was about to say something, but I had to say my brilliant idea!

"I have a better idea! Can we do my plan first?" I started to bounce with excitement.

"Don't see why not." Morgan shrugged. I told her my awesome sauce plan~! She sweatdropped.

"Let's go~!" Emily can kill me later! I have a plan to initiate!

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to work." Morgan tried to tell me. Of course it is!<p>

"It will, trust me." I pulled the rope tight and Prussia tripped! Haha! Ooooo, bonus! He kissed Chloe! Well, I have my revenge for the dizzy incident*!

I walked off, laughing. My work there was done!

* * *

><p>I was watching Sugar do little tricks when the doorbell rang. A box was placed and the witch Mochi (that must have cast a spell on Morgan… I'm sure of it!) dented it.<p>

"Kitty, open the box." I saluted at Morgan and got a shovel. (Em took back the crowbar…) I opened the box and… Oh my God, could it be…?

"YAY!" After all this waiting, America came! America looked up at me and I grinned. I jumped off and America climbed out. "It's you! I've been waiting! Come on, I'll show you around!" I took his hand… and felt something. A click. I realized my _soul_ was reacting.

Wait…

It…

Could it…?

America is my…

Meister?

"Hey dudes! The HERO has arrived!" America gave a cute smile before I pulled him away.

I took him around the corner and heard something.

"Hello, Morgan…" The voice was sinister.

"N-no… Y-you're not real…" Morgan whimpered.

"America, I know this is sudden, but there is a monster in that other room. It is going to _kill _Morgan. If you're a hero, then this is your chance. But you need me because… I'm a scythe. Take my hand. Are we partners in this?" America stared at me in shock. Then his features hardened.

"If there is someone in trouble, we _will_ save them. Yes. We're partners, even if it's short notice." We shook on it and I glowed. I could feel my body changing, but it didn't hurt. Before I knew it, I was a blood red scythe in America's hands.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." America ran in the room, holding me in his hands. Morgan was unconscious on the floor and Acadia was right by the beast. She had black markings on her face and when she turned to us, her eyes were black and red.

"Is that the little girl I see?" The beast growled. "The one that got away after I ate your Mother?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. America came at the beast, easily jumping out of the way of its tail. Then, Acadia ran in front of the beast.

"What the hell?" America asked.

"Soul Possession. The monster is controlling her! America, send some of your soul wavelength into her!"

"Um… How do I do that?" He dodged another tail attack and swung.

"Focus your energy in your hand, then palm her!" America flipped onto an elevated bookcase and calmed his breathing. I could already see the electricity flowing through his hand. He jumped down and palmed Acadia, the poor girl falling to the ground unconscious. Then, he came from above and killed the monster.

The monster faded, leaving a red scaly egg. Hmmmm… It was impulse, I swear! I don't know why, but I ate the egg thing in one gulp. I licked my lips. That was probably the most delicious thing I've ever eaten! Yum~!

"Yummy~!" Then, Morgan started to wake up. We leaned over her. Everyone walked in and crowded around her (Acadia had already woken up).

"Dude, are you all right?" America asked. Kya~! He's so cute when he's caring~!

"You had us worried…" I looked at her and I could sense it.

"I'm fine, geesh." Morgan replied.

I pulled America away for a moment. "America. Another one's coming tomorrow. At noon. Be on your guard."

That night, I stared off into space, trying to come up with something fun. Oh~! I know~!

"Gotta go! Haircut! See you later!" Morgan called and left.

"OKAY, EVERYONE~! I HAVE AN IDEA!" I jumped up. "We can do an American Idol type thing! I'll be the host, so I don't have to sing! Judges are America and England and two others!"

"Wait!" Emily shot up. "If we have to sing, you do too!"

"No way!" I exclaimed. "I'm not very good at it!"

"Bullshit, Kitty! England will agree!"

"It's true, Kitty," England interjected. "You can sing. Very well, I might add."

"Sing three songs! Then we'll go along with your idea." Em said.

"Okay… But! The last two I need costumes and music. Don't worry, I have them." Everyone settled down to hear me. I thought for a moment and thought of a good song! "Okay! I have the first song!" I cleared my throat.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_Hey, could you wait a minute?_

_I'm sorry,_

_Just one little moment of your time._

_Hey, just a second,_

_Hey, for a little while,_

_I only wanna spend some time with you!_

_So what can we do?_

_What is there to do?_

_I know,_

_We can play a game together._

_Maybe a word game?_

_Shiritori Rin!_

I'm sorry, you must be bored of this already…"

I made myself blush cutely and fidget.

"_Maybe you are hungry? _

_Do you want something to eat?_

_I guess, _

_I think,_

_I'll just have water to drink. _

_When you look away from me,_

_I feel really angry,_

_And yet I watch that idiot,_

_Hear my heartbeat racing fast,_

_I just don't know what to do,_

_Speaking honestly and true,_

_It's no good,_

_No luck,_

_I'm too afraid! _

_I want to tell you,_

_Just how I feel about you._

_But why is it so difficult,_

_Just for me to tell you? _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_Hey, could you wait a minute?_

_I'm sorry,_

_Just one little moment of your time._

_Hey, just a second,_

_Hey, for a little while,_

_I only wanna spend some time with you!_

_So what can we do?_

_Just let me think now._

_Um,_

_Maybe we could play Jaken Shiyo! _

_Ja-Ken-Pon! _

_Um, _

_Something else then? _

I'm sorry; I'm not very good at this at all, am I?

_Maybe you are hungry? _

_Do you want something to eat?_

_I guess, _

_I think,_

_I'll just have water to drink._

_Even if so suddenly,_

_All these feelings inside me,_

_Leave my red,_

_Leave me feeling kinda weak._

_So then would it be okay,_

_If today I heard you say,_

_Something about you and me,_

_WELL ANYWAY! _

_It's no good,_

_No luck,_

_I'm too afraid! _

_I want to tell you,_

_Just how I feel about you._

_But why is it so difficult,_

_Just for me to tell you? _

_I wish that I could say it-_

_Sorry I-_

_Wait a minute!_

_I just want to, um,_

_Er, I wish-_

_Hey, I can't say it!_

_You're the one that I, um~_

_You're the one that I, uh~_

_You're the one that I, er~_

_You're the one that I, I~_

_I sort of kind of can't,_

_I'm not very good at this!_

_I wish-_

_I wish I wasn't so nervous!_

_Just a minute I~!_

_That I, _

_That, that I~_

_That I, _

_That, that I~_

_That I, _

_That, that I~_

_That I'm in love with-_

I can't do this!"

I heard my other housemates (excluding the Units) groan and silently pray for me to say what I want to say.

"_That I, _

_That, that I~_

_That I, _

_That, that I~_

_That I, _

_That, that I~_

_That I'm in love with you!_"

They cheered. Unfortunately, America didn't notice my declaration…

"Get ready for the next song!" Emily pushed me out. I ran to my room and put on a simple strapless purple dress to mid thigh. Then I reached under my bed and pulled out an acoustic guitar.

I entered; sitting down on a stool that I was sure wasn't there before.

"This is called 'Drops to Jupiter', and this is the Taylor Swift version." I started to play.

"_And now he's back in the atmosphere,_

_With drops of Jupiter in his hair,_

_Hey, hey._

_Hey, hey. _

_He walks like summer,_

_And talks like rain._

_Reminds me that there's a time to change._

_Hey, hey._

_Hey, hey._

_But since the return_

_From his stay on the moon,_

_He listens like spring,_

_And talks like June._

_Hey, hey._

_Hey, hey._

_But tell me,_

_Did you sail across the sun?_"

I looked at America as if I was asking him.

"_Did you make it to the Milky Way?_

_To see the lights all faded,_

_And that heaven is overrated. _

_And tell me,_

_Did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_And now he's back from that soul vacation,_

_Chasing his way through the constellation._

_Hey, hey._

_Hey, hey._

_He checks out music while playin' around,_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow._

_Hey, hey,_

_Hey, hey._

_Well now he's back in the atmosphere,_

_I'm afraid that he might think of me as,_

_Plain ol' Jane,_

_Told a story 'bout a man,_

_Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land._

_Tell me,_

_Did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you get the chance to dance alone in the light of day?_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me,_

_Did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was everything you wanted to find? _

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Can you imagine no_

_Love, pride,_

_Deep fired chicken,_

_Your best friend always,_

_Stickin' up for you?_

_Even when I know you're wrong._

_Can you imagine no _

_First chance,_

_Freeze dried romance,_

_Five hour phone conversation?_

_The best soy latte you have ever hand and,_

_Me?_"

I stopped playing for a bit and just as everyone was about to applaud,

"_Tell me,_

_Did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you get the chance to dance alone in the light of day?_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me,_

_Did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na,_

_Oh, oh,_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na,_

_Oh, oh,_

_Can you imagine no_

_Love, pride,_

_Deep fired chicken,_

_Your best friend always,_

_Stickin' up for you?_

_Even when I know you're wrong._

_Can you imagine no _

_First chance,_

_Freeze dried romance,_

_Five hour phone conversation?_

_The best soy latte you have ever hand and,_

_Me?_"

I put down my guitar and everyone applauded. I bowed and left the room. That was fun! I went through my stuff until I found it. I put on my American Girl outfit** and my American Flag electric guitar and went out again. "This one is 'The Worst Carnival' by Rin Kagamine."

"_I sent __u a love letter in the main street, you threw it away in the place I was looking at  
>As always, a worn out love can't be defined<em>

_If you don't have words to begin with, don't look at anything and you'll pass_  
><em>Because after all you are searching for someone, right?<em>

_The sky comes to my mind, the daytime sky I am yearning for_  
><em>They make merry, they make merry, their faces look so stupid, now I look like a rakshasa<em>

_Today is certainly the worst day of my life, I release my heart and it bursts out in a laughter_  
><em>I kick the sorrow that can't come back and I dance in this carnival<em>  
><em>I even forget that I'm jealous of other people, tomorrow I'll shine even more<em>  
><em>If the goodbye is sorrowful, it will be a carnival at the bottom of the hell<em>

_If in the end the night sky is going to vanish, then this distant world will be dyed in the red of the sunshine_  
><em>A devilish dream would be the same as me, right?<em>

_Secret intentions overlap each other, faults and feelings are breaking_  
><em>The disgraceful behavior I left behind me drifts about in the wind<em>

_If a shooting star falls down, I'll try to catch it with one hand_  
><em>I will grant my wish by myself, because it's the only thing I have<em>  
><em>From Yohohama to Tokyo, it seems so near, it seems so far<em>  
><em>Even if I long for the morning glow, this dancing carnival won't disappear<em>

_Today is certainly the worst day of my life, I release my heart and it bursts out in a laughter_  
><em>I kick the sorrow that can't come back and I dance in this carnival<em>  
><em>I even forgot that I'm jealous of other people, tomorrow I'll shine even more<em>  
><em>If the goodbye is sorrowful, it will be a carnival at the bottom of the hell!"<em>

I played the last chord fiercely. "Now, who-" Morgan came back! We all sang and had general fun. Then, America and I but our plan into action!

We got a bunch of people to kiss and now it was Morgan's turn. Easy! We led her to the room Romano was in and pushed her on him. We high fived and ran out.

"Hey, America~! Can we watch a horror movie?" I asked.

"Of course!" America smiled and dragged me off. I-I only wanted to watch it because America would get scared! It's n-n-not that I'm scared of horror movies! O-Of course not! N-nope!

* * *

><p><strong>I loved this chapter. =v=<strong>


	12. Insanity 10: This has Fluff!

**A/n: I'm back~! Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: … *Growing mushrooms in the emo corner***

* * *

><p>America and I ran to the living room at full speed. "I'll get Paranormal Activity!" I popped in the disc and saw America already had his hands full of snacks.<p>

"Remember dudette, I'm the hero, so I'll protect you!" America laughed. I smiled and felt heat rise to my cheeks. I turned off the light so America couldn't see my blush.

We both sat on opposite sides of the couch, munching on candy. I hugged Neko, my stuffed cat, to my chest. Then the movie began.

_Day 1: _

_Both people are sleeping when footsteps are heard, even though they're the only ones in the house._

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" I covered my eyes. I opened them again to see America had scooted a bit closer.

_Day 15:_

_The couple is asleep when Katie wakes up and stares at Micah for a few hours. Then she goes outside to sit on the backyard swing._

I screamed, burying my face in Neko's fur. America looked really shaken up, but not scared.

_Day 21 **(A/N: SKIPPING!) **_

_Katie wakes up and stares at Micah for a few hours. She walks downstairs calmly and then screams are heard. _

"_MICAH!" _

_Micah wakes up and runs downstairs. Things are quiet… Too quiet. Then, abruptly, Micah's body is thrown at the camera. The screen showed a bloody Katie squat down next to the body and sniffs it._

We both screamed, America latching onto me. I thought it was safe to look at the screen again, so I looked and-

_Katie's face turned demonic and she lunged at the camera!_

I abandoned Neko and clutched America's chest tightly, screaming. "AMERICA!" I felt his arms go around my waist and we sat there, huddled in a little ball together. I calmed down and we both un-huddled, going back to our ends of the couch. I yawned, suddenly super sleepy.

I rubbed my eyes and curled up, falling asleep. In my unconscious state, I felt strong arms wrap around me and pick me up bridal style. I immediately snuggled into whoever held me. I could hear the faint voices of England, France, Emily and Moon… It sounded like they were teasing someone…

I laid down in something soft, but my heat source left. I whined, trying to find wherever he/she/it went. I felt something warm wrap around me and snuggled back up. Before I fell asleep someone kissed my forehead. I fell into a dream without Katie or any other monsters…

* * *

><p>I woke up and stretched. It was dark all around me, but it super warm. I snuck out the room, creeping towards the bathroom with the warm thing wrapped around me. I turned on the light and noticed what it was.<p>

It was America's bomber jacket.

I blushed heavily. Holy shit! America was soooo… KYA~!

There was a loud thump in Morgan's room. I ran there as fast as I could and saw another monster there.

"MORGAN!" I screamed. The beast turned to me and Morgan disappeared. "_**MORGAN!**_" Angry tears streamed down my face. "You'll pay…"

America ran in (shirtless and looking fucking _hot_, I might add) and I was surprised to see he had the same tears streaming down his face. "It took Morgan, didn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"You know what to do." I nodded and changed into my scythe form. America lunged, me in his hands, but he was smacked aside. He got up, wiping blood off his lip. The black mass grew spikes that started to impale us. America was getting hurt even more… I couldn't take it.

I reverted to human form, taking the hit. I screamed in agony, my blood flying.

"Take me! Don't hurt him though." I yelled. It seemed satisfied and started to envelop me.

"NO!" America made a grab for me, trying in vain to make me stop sinking. Then, Sugar appeared, zipping into the mass of ravenous black. I was spit out, bloody and bruised.

"I… Don't think I can fight…" I wheezed. I stared helplessly as the monster turned to us again. Then, Myrna popped out of no where! She went in front of us looked it straight in the eye.

"Don't. Touch. Them. This is our fight now." She transformed, her features hardening. Black wings sprouted from her back and her hair turned fiery orange. She matched the shocked green eyes of the demon with fierce red eyes. "Now, shall we dance?"

The battle truly did become a dance. It was so beautiful, but so dangerous. It was indescribable.

Then, Myrna delivered a blow and reached a hand into the blackness. "Oh, just come here!" She yelled and pulled an unconscious Morgan out. She also took out a clock from the inside of the beast and smashed it. Just like that, the beast melted, screaming in agony.

"I _will _be back…"

Myrna reverted back to normal and put Morgan on her bed. She then curled up on the floor and fell asleep. I sweatdropped a little. Heh. When I looked, America had no wounds. Now that I saw myself, I had none either. I tried to get up but my knees gave way.

"You need help?" America picked me up bridal style. I blushed, stuttering a bit.

"Y-yes… Thank you." I was laid down in my bed and found someone lay down beside me. America pulled me to his chest, muttering sleepily. I blushed bright red and just closed my eyes. It was so nice and blissful… I fell asleep, cuddled into America with his chin lying in my hair and his arms around my waist.

* * *

><p>I woke up alone in my bed. I stretched and walked into the living room. Everyone was talking about what we were going to do with the nations while we were at school. I HATE SCHOOL~!<p>

"We could lock them up in the garage!" I suggested.

"That's illegal, Kitty!" Emily yelled. We argued with everyone until I got bored and walked off to take a shower.

I got done and walked out the shower to put on my clothes when America just walked in randomly. We stared at each other for a bit until I got my sense back.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, throwing a towel over my body.

"I'm sorry!" He ran out immediately. I got my clothes on and found America banging his head against the wall muttering. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"America?"

"GAH!" He spun around and blushed. "I-I'm really sorry, dudette!"

"I know." I punched him lightly in the arm. "That's for walking in while I was naked." Then I kissed his cheek. "And that's for getting out quickly and not being a perv on purpose." I skipped away.

"Skip, skip, skip to me pasta~!" I sang. I didn't notice his face was bright red.

* * *

><p>I walked by the living room and heard talking. "U-Um… England…" America said.<p>

"What is it?" England asked.

"W-Well…"

"Spit it out!" Moon and Morgan yelled.

"I-I think I might be sick…" America said.

"…" England sighed. "Symptoms?"

"Well, it started when I first came and Kitty got me out of the box… I had a stomachache… But it was warm and didn't hurt."

England seemed to understand. "Anything else?"

"Well, it feels right to be with Kitty… It feels nice when we're both together."

"Describe her."

"She has the most wonderful personality in the world. She's beautiful and smart and talented and-"

"Lad, you're not sick." England looked at him for a second.

"You're in love."

Who was America in love with?

* * *

><p><strong>Review! And I'm making my character oblivious for no reason! YAY!<strong>


	13. Short Drabble Type Thing!

**A/N: No, this isn't relevant to the plot. It's just a little drabble thing with only two characters: Me and America. Other than that, one is free to say you were spying on us. **

**Disclaimer**

**Gakupo: Do you own Hetalia?**

**Me: Go Google it~!**

* * *

><p>It was my turn on the computer tonight~! Oh goody! I put on my favorite Vocaloid song: Go Google It. Just then, America appeared behind me.<p>

"What's this?" America asked. I was about to say what it was, but got an idea.

"Go Google it~!"

He seemed to get an idea. "Do you eat burgers?"

"Go Google it~!"

"Your sizes?" I punched him in the gut.

"Go Yahoo! Google it~!"

"Who do you like?"

"I can't tell you that!" I blushed bright red. And so, I was stuck on the interwebs with America looking over my shoulders.

I pushed one titled Soul Eater x Hetalia and the awesome video started.

"Holy crap! This is awesome!" I exclaimed, eyes glued to the screen. "Teehee, Russia the Kid~! OMG, KOREA AS BLACK*STAR! The world now makes sense~! THIS IS WIN!" I fist pumped.

Then, onto the next video. This one was 'APH smoooooch~!'

"Kya~!"

"Hey, I'm in this!"

"I know America!"

Rolling Boy was next.

"WAAAAH!" I started to cry. What? I've never seen a video where America was so unsure of himself!

"… I'm not the hero…?" America had a dark cloud of doom appearing.

"You are the hero… I hate this video!" I took it off and put on Triple Baka.

"I feel sorry for whoever has to pay that texting bill!" America laughed as if the other video never happened.

"Two hundred seventy three dislikers have to!" I laughed. After the song, I got off and yawned. I went up to bed.

"Good night, Kitty!" America said.

"Night, my epic hero!" I winked at him and skipped off to bed. I fell asleep. Hey, it was in my bed this time! Or was it Chloe's? Eh, details.

* * *

><p><strong>Short drabble is short!<strong>


	14. Insanity 11: Maybe Hell Isn't So Bad

**A/N: Hey! Just a little update~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the punk songs used…**

* * *

><p>A horn woke me up. DAMNIT MORGAN! Me and… Um… The rest of the house (I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY!) walked down.<p>

"What should we watch?" Morgan asked.

"DOCTOR WHO~!" I waved my arms. What? I wanted to see if the Weeping Angel got him! Then America stumbled in, slamming into the wall first. "Dude, you okay?" I helped him up.

"Yeah. Thanks, dudette!" He ruffled my hair and then Keep Dancing by Becca came on! So naturally, I danced like I was on fire! I felt America stare at me, but I shrugged it off. The boys just stared at us as we rocked out.

"Holy crap! It's 5:25! We have 25 minutes to catch the bus!" I ran upstairs and threw on my American Girl outfit. Wait! I can't find my choker!

"Moon! Emily! I can't find it!" I called my friends over and we searched for it. Emily found it and I put it on quickly. Then, an idea popped into my head! "Guys, guys, guys! I have an idea! The three of us can be a band!"

The other two thought about it. "We'll meet after school about it." Moon said finally.

"LET'S GO!" Emily dragged me down.

"Nooooooo~! I don't wanna!" Man, she's strong!

* * *

><p><strong>6:55- Arrival to Hell. <strong>

"To the office!" I ran in a random direction, hoping that was the right way to get the schedules.

"That's the way to the gym!" Moon yelled. I ran back and me and Moon ran the opposite direction. Our schedules were waiting, so I took them and ran back. Then, we saw Amanda.

Amanda was the biggest bitch in school! I mean, what did we do to her? Moon held me back. Then I remembered something I took from Nii-Nii!

"Dumbledora the Explora, nake snake cob cobra cobra." I recited the spell and sent off the mini clay bird. It attached itself to Amanda's neck and disappeared.

"Kitty… What did you do?" Moon asked.

"I looked at England's spell book~ And guess what? I made it so Amanda starts becoming fat and pimply and her teeth crooked so she'll get braces!" I grinned. It would take affect over the weekend! Ah~ Revenge is sweet!

"Awesome!" Moon high fived me and Amanda left. I came to the group and handed out the schedules.

**7:15 Period 1; Choir**

Ah~ I love the sound of music in the morning! Lucky me~!

We got an introduction and we even got to sing a piece! There was this one shy looking girl who sat by me.

"Hi~! I'm Kitty! What's your name?" I asked.

"I-I'm Alexis…" Alexis said. She hesitantly shook my hand and smiled shyly.

"Awesome~! Hey, have you ever heard of the song 'Children of Peace'? We could do a duet!" I grinned. She nodded. "Kay! I'll be part two!"

"Kitty?" the teacher called my name.

"Mrs. Mauro, can I do a duet with Alexis?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "We're gonna sing 'Children of Peace'!" The soft piano music started (provided by the teacher) and I started to blend into the background. "_Suluhisha, suluhiana, suluhisha, suluhiana…_"

Alexis started her part quietly, slowly becoming stronger:

"_I will be the one,_

_To reach out my hand. (Suluhisha, suluhiana)_

_I will always do,_

_All that I can. (Suluhisha, suluhiana)_

_I will tell the truth,_

_So all understand…_"

Now the actual duet part started.

"_For those who wonder who we might be,_

_We journey on faithfully! _

_We are the children,_

_The children of peace,_

_Searching the pathways of love and harmony,_

_When one by one, _

_We stand up and believe_

_We can be children of peace!_"

It was my solo now.

"_The colors of our skin,_

_Are not all the same. _

_And when you speak to me,_

_Your words sound strange!_

_But when we outside, we both feel the rain~!_"

"_If we all do our part,_

_We can show the world my heart! _

_We are the children,_

_The children of peace,_

_Searching the pathways of love and harmony,_

_When one by one, _

_We stand up and believe_

_We can be children of peace!_"

We bowed as the class clapped. Alexis rushed back to her seat, blushing bright red.

"That was awesome." I said and watched the next kid make a fool of himself.

**8:07, Period 2; Pre- Algebra (otherwise known as the class of AWESOMENESS) **

"Hello. My name is Mr. Brotherton. And if you think you're going to be loaded down with homework, you're…" He watched our horrified expressions. "Dead wrong! Now introduce yourselves."

One boy stood up. "I'm Brandon and-"

"Nobody cares Barrel. Please also channel the energy of your older siblings away from this class. We don't want you to make a bigger idiot of yourself then normal."

"I'm Marisa Taylor and what I do for fun is going on Face book and being a Girl Scout!"

"Ah, Marissa you're back. Still in the scissor melting business?" Mr. Brotherton asked.

"Naw, I let them take over." Marisa pointed to Brandon and another boy. "Besides, now I'm in the magnet stealing industry. Five magnets for five cents!" We all laughed.

"Just so everyone knows, I'm not at my full awesomeness. I'm only at 37% since that's the amount you guys can handle before dying." Mr. Brotherton said.

"No way! NO ONE IS AWESOMER THAN PRUSSIA!" The last boy shot up. OMG… A HETALIA _FANBOY?_

The rest of the class was Prussian… I mean awesome.

**9:00 Gym/Aquatics. **

Pretty boring. We were just told to bring our swimsuits the next day and let loose to explore the pool area. Super boring…

**9:52 Home Economics.**

Mrs. Shelton is awesome! The class was small and I got to see Lexi again! We made cookies… Yum~. Then, while packing up, I saw Amanda again. She went over to poor, shaking Alexis and told her to come with her. Alexis tripped and the class (except me) laughed.

"Aww, someone's a little clumsy! Now, you'll do my homework, right _friend~_?" Amanda laughed meanly. Alexis just nodded. I wanted to say something, but she was a senior. I didn't want to risk it. Alexis looked at me.

"I'm so sorry…" I mouthed.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." She whispered. Alexis followed Amanda out.

**10:44, Astronomy.**

I paid extra attention to the teacher. Wait, we got homework. Oh well. I love astronomy! The possibility of looking not only at the sky, but the past too? The complete unknown where everything could defy anything? Completely amazing!

I quickly zipped through the homework (questions about the sun, pfft easy!) and read the manga I brought.

**11:36, Lunch. **

It was pretty uneventful. I just ate and got my homework done. Not much happened.

**12: 28 English.**

I walked in and almost dropped my books. No one was around, so I walked up to the teacher.

"Nii-Nii, what the hell are you _doing _here?" I asked.

"Ah, hello Poppet. Morgan told us to get a job, so I have one. It was actually easier to get than I thought." England replied.

I sighed, "Well, if you're my teacher…" I grinned. "FREE ANSWERS!"

"No."

"Dang. Hey, it was worth a try. If you're going to be my teacher, can we at least start with a good story? I recommend the Wizard of Oz, Alice in Wonderland or Journey to the Center of The Earth." He smiled widely.

"A fan of the classics?" I nodded.

I sat down and watched as almost everyone swooned over the 'teacher'. I felt sick. Dude, they were swooning over my stuffy, magical, although we're not related, _brother!_ Gross!

**1:20 Game Design**

A class where I get to design video games? YES! Too bad the first day was boring…

**2:15 FINALLY GOING HOME FTW!**

I bounced in and got in my seat. "Morgan~!" We talked all the way home and Moon and Emily followed me.

"Okay, so what's this about a band?" Emily asked.

"Well, we could do song covers and perform and get money! You guys can play right?" I asked.

"I play a pretty good bass." Emily shrugged.

"I rock out on drums!" Moon said.

"And I play guitar and sing! Perfect!" I said. "How about we get the instruments out and try out a song?" Soon, we were set up.

"What song?" Moon asked.

"Unbreakable by Firefight!" I said. We got in positions and started to play.

"_Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones that me down and bruised me?_

_They hide just out sight!_

_Can't face me in the light!_

_They'll return, but I'll be stronger!_"

Moon and Emily joined in.

"_God, _

_I want to dream again! _

_Take me where I've never been!_

_I want to go there!_"

"_This time I'm not scared!_"

"_Now I am unbreakable!_

_It's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me!_

_No one can stop me!_"

"_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going._

_But faith is moving without knowing!_

_Can I trust what I can't see?_

_To reach my destiny!_

_I want to take control, _

_But I know better…_"

I sensed someone was near. Oh well.

"_God, _

_I want to dream again! _

_Take me where I've never been!_

_I want to go there!_"

"_This time I'm not scared!_"

"_Now I am unbreakable!_

_It's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me!_

_No one can stop me!_"

Emily and Moon decided to do the next part while I sat out. Now there were three people outside the door, listening to us.

"_Forget the fear,_

_It's just a crutch, _

_That tries to hold you back,_

_And turn your dreams to dust…_

_All you need to do is…_"

I saw my opening.

"_Trust!_"

"_God, _

_I want to dream again! _

_Take me where I've never been!_

_I want to go there!_"

"_This time I'm not scared!_"

"_Now I am unbreakable!_

_It's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me!_

_No one can stop me!_

_God, _

_I want to dream again! _

_Take me where I've never been!_

_I want to go there!_"

"_This time I'm not scared!_"

"_Now I am unbreakable!_

_It's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me!_

_No one can stop me!_"

We played the last chords and smiled. We were pretty good!

"Maybe I can sing Sk8er Boi!" Emily smiled.

"I think we'd need a punk to fill in the role of 'Sk8er Boi', or it won't be the same…" Moon said.

"You mean like one of the three people behind the door listening to us this whole time?" I pointed at the door. We all looked out the door and saw…

_America, England and Canada were listening to us! ? ! ?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done! YAY! Exactly ten pages were used for this!<strong>

**Review?**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Insanity 12: My Chapter!

**A/N: Hello~! I update, da? ^^ Yaaaaaay~ **

**Did you know Yavapai is a word? **

**Seriously. **

**Disclaimer: WAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY CAN'T I OWN IT? Meh, I'll just ask Finland….**

* * *

><p>This was my first reaction. … O.O<p>

This is after that. _FUUUUUUUUUU- _V / / / V

"Um… Hi?" America said awkwardly. I suddenly got an idea.

"Well, girls," I grinned. "I believe we've found our new band members."

"WHAT?" England and Canada exclaimed.

"Well," I pouted a little. "You guys _did_ hear us before we even decided. Besides, you guys would be awesome! Girls, take one and convince him." I grabbed America and went into the room, locking the other four out.

"Why me?" America asked.

"Well, why not? It'd be fun! Besides, who better than the hero to help us?" I said innocently.

"True, the hero is awesomely epic…" The other four were listening in. I could tell by the way their souls were packed closer than normal. "But… I have something to say…"

"Yeah?" I tilted my head.

"I love- DID YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK?" America bellowed. "I mean, if you need help, the hero's always here!"

"I don't need it now since my homework's been done, but thanks for telling me~!" I opened the door, only to see I was right. England shot America a look that said, '_Seriously?'_, Canada sighed, Moon face palmed and Emily started banging her head against the wall.

"Okay, meet back after school!"

I went into the kitchen and…

"OH HELL NO!"

* * *

><p>Dinner was… awkward, to say the least. I realized something!<p>

"Wait second… We have your demon Mochi AND the commie? THIS IS HORRIBLE!" I spazzed out.

"Kitty, Russia is a socialist country." Moon stated. A what? … Oh wait; it seems I've stopped caring!

"Mochi!Russia isn't a demon!" Morgan said. Then the demon Mochi meeped a most demonic and evil meep.

"It's possessed you!" I pointed wildly. Then, something pinned my arms behind my back! It was Em! Dude, not cool!

"Stop. NOW."

Lorelei whistled, "Shut up, all of you. It's only 6:16. We have time before we should sleep, lets do something!"

"… Have the Mochis make out!" Emily exclaimed. We stared. I cautiously petted Hero, who was on my shoulder. "What? I really like yaoi…" The guys backed away. Even Russia! Dude, the power of yaoi rocks!

"OR we could watch TV." Acadia suggested.

"Soul Eater~!" I said. Well, it so relates to me and America in our awesome heroic glory~! I mean, I'm the scythe, he's the Meister, and it all works out!

"Black Butler!" Morgan yelled.

"SOUL EATER!"

"BLACK BUTLER!"

We went at it until Moon interjected.

"Sailor Moon!" We stared at her. "… What?"

"I choose Youtube!" Chloe said, switching setting on the TV.

"Kitty, follow me!" Morgan grabbed my arm and ran out, dragging me.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Swirly?" I asked. She huffed at her nickname.<p>

"I felt like playing a prank on everyone. Especially the males." Well, this sounds interesting! She whispered it in my ear, my evil smile growing by the moment. "So, you're okay with this?"

"Yep! Unless you really are into that…"

"Of course not!" Morgan blinked. "I'm not gay!" The correct term is lesbian… God, I've spending too much time with England. Now, to make America jealous~!

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Morgan asked me. I nodded. She wrapped an arm around my waist.<p>

"Hey guys~ we have some news!" Morgan said. Everyone turned to us.

"Well, it's easier to just show it." Morgan kissed me. Ewww… I'm going to need to wash my mouth out later. Good God, I just gave my first kiss to another girl! Ewwwwwww! We pulled apart. I'm gonna need to wash my mouth out later…

Everyone's (well, nearly everyone's) reactions were hilarious! Emily had a nosebleed. Moon and Canada looked positively confused.

England's was the funniest! His eyes were wide open and he was making a choking sound!

We doubled over in laughter! "Oh my… God… You guys actually… Fell for it!" I choked out in between giggles.

Almost everyone sighed and facepalmed, realizing the prank… America and Romano were both frozen.

"Huh~? What's wrong with them?" I asked. I waved a hand in front of America's face. "Hello? Anyone there?" He didn't even blink.

It seemed like Morgan was having similar luck with Romano. She whispered something into Romano's ear and he jumped back to life. With a yell of, "MY TOMATOES!" he ran out like a mad man.

Oh! I have an idea! I yelled, "America, they shut down McDonalds!" He still didn't react… Shit. "Guys, he isn't reacting! America? America? America, snap out of it, damnit!" Still nothing. I started shaking him. "Damnit, if you don't get up now, I'll take your video games!" He didn't even blink.

"Damnit, wake up!" I slapped him. Hard. Nothing.

Fucking, nothing… "Damnit… You idiot…" Tears started to stream down my face. "Wake up, damnit…" I buried my face in my hands and felt arms snake around me. "I don't need your pity. Get off."

"No." My eyes widened and looked at who had his arms around me. It was America!

"Damnit, you fucking asshole!" I hugged him tight, burying my face in his chest. "You shouldn't have made me worry!"

"I was in shock. Is it a prank?"

"Of course it was!" I frowned. "I-I'm not lesbian!"

"Well, good." He whispered quietly to himself so that you had to strain to hear. "It shattered my heart…"

So, after I stopped sobbing I realized everyone had watched. Fuck my life.

"Git! Get the bloody hell away from her if you want to live!"

And fuck my life harder.

I had to step into the soon to be brawl. I bashed their heads together.

"OW!"

"Well, you shouldn't be yelling."

"What should we watch?" Moon asked. Way to save the day from awkwardness, Sailor Scout~!

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Bonds Beyond Time!" I flailed. No one protested.

_Part 1: _

"_Nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~!" In bold letters it said _"The audience is from Brooklyn."

The opening was funny! England looked disgusted. Laughter was heard.

_Yusei and his band started playing. _

"Cute! Yusei has a British accent~!" Emily's eyes were full of hearts.

_Venice: Italy, the not too distant future. _

"Why's he in Venice?" Italy asked.

"How the hell should I know? They'll probably say why…" Romano said.

"I like this guy," America said. "He plays Assassin's Creed! And he's being epic! He's almost as much of a hero as me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"His voice is cute~!" I said.

"_Pwotaginist!" _

"MANDARK!" America and I screamed at the same time, pointing at the screen.

_Neo Domino: The way too distant future. _

"_YUUUUUUSEEEI!" Jack said. _

"_What?" Yusei sounded annoyed. _

"_Hey, could you settle a bet?" Crow asked. _

"_What bet?"_

"_Is it gay to like the movie Top Gun?" _

"_It's totally not!" Jack exclaimed._

"_It's completely straight. I mean, what ever could be gay about male protagonists that call each other cute nicknames, play volleyball, and drive at high speeds on their vehicles?" _

"Gay…"

_Part 2_

"_Who the hell are you and what's wrong with your hair?" Yusei asked Jaden. _

"_I'm Jaden and I'm absolutely flawless!" _

_Absolutely flawless~_

"_Stop being happy." Yusei said. _

"_Ain't nobody in the world as fly as me!" _

"_I mean it, stop."_

"_Bitches just line up to get a glimpse of my sweet moves!" _

"_I'm going to tear the happy right out of your soul." _

"I wonder who that sounds like." I said sarcastically, poking England. Emily threw a beanbag at my head and told me to shut up.

"_Jaden," said the transparent demon girl behind him, "this man called your mother fat. I farted on him. He doesn't know yet." _

"_Hello~! I am extremely Asian!" the ghost man behind him exclaimed. _

"_Yusei!" Jaden said. _

"_What?"_

"_I see dead people…" He whispered. _

"And there goes my respect." America said.

"Who cares? His voice is cute~!"

_Part 3: _

_Yugi got up from the rubble. He looked around calling for his Grandpa. Then, he saw the bandana. He cried, "GRANDPA!" _

I wanted to cry, but then…

"_Can I have my Oscar now?" _

Well… That was a mood killer.

_All three were dueling Paradox. _

"_No homo right?" Yusei asked. _

"_ALL OF THE HOMO!" Yami exclaimed. _

Emily got starry eyed. "Yaoi…"

The movie ended soon after. "That was awesome!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." I left and went to my room, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I suggest you watch what we were watching… It's funny. **


	16. Insanity 13: The Hypnotist Show! Fight?

**A/n: Yes, I'm writing! IT'S A MIRACLE! TTuTT Well, anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I just own my sanity… Wait, it seems it ran away…**

* * *

><p>I woke up, staring at the clock. "It's four thirty?" I asked myself. Way too damn early! Then I remembered! Today's Saturday! FUCK YES!<p>

I nearly jumped out of bed. Early Saturdays were the best kind of Saturdays~! Then, I had an awesome idea! I could do a hypnosis show later on! It would be hilarious! I smiled evilly to myself. Oh what fun~

"But first…" I went online. Time to type up some fanfics! A few hours later, Emily, Moon and Myrna woke up.

"Hi guys~!" I waved to them.

"Hey Kitty~!" Emily sang. "I wonder if there's a new episode of Pewdiepie…"

"BROFIST!" I yelled, then we both bro fisted (LIKE BOSSES).

Soon, Morgan woke up. She glared at us. "It's so early…"

It took until noon before everyone was awake and functioning. I noticed something… off about Morgan. The way she smiled seemed forced and it seemed as if there was an undertone of venom in each word.

Strange.

I was about to ask what was wrong when Morgan went out. I frowned, still wanting to know what was happening. So, I followed her. She was going to… Where Duncan was staying at?

Huh…

I followed behind for some time before she stopped walking. She started talking to Duncan (When did HE get there? ! ?)

"Duncan, I think something weird is going on." Morgan said.

"Like what?" Duncan asked.

"Are you really my brother?" That question sent shivers down my spine. Duncan sighed.

"No. I'm not. I found you when you were just a baby." Wait… WHAAAAAAAAAT?

"Oh… I-I have to go." Morgan was turning to leave but then Duncan grabbed her arm. "I have to go back!"

Duncan slapped her! Ohhhh, that looks like it hurts…

"Snap out of it! Just wait and see how things play out. It'll be fine." He let go and Morgan ran. She was back to normal when we both got back.

Oh! Dinner time! We ate quickly before I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Guys~! I have an idea!" I bounced a little. What? I was excited~! "You know those stage shows where they hypnotize someone to do stuff? I WANNA PUT ONE ON~!"

"No." Morgan deadpanned.

"But it'll be fun!" I pouted. "I already _can_ do hypnotism anyway…" Here it comes… DUN, DUN, DUN! THE PUPPY DOG EYES OF DOOM! I put on my best kicked puppy look and made sure a few tears started escaping my eyes.

"Grrr… Fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" Morgan growled. I brightened up.

"YAY!" I ran to my room to get my box of pendulums. I thought I heard America mutter something a bit loudly…

"She's too damn cute…"

Must have been my imagination. I came back, the box in my hands. The scene I found was pretty weird. America was stuttering, blushing like a tomato, Emily was smirking, England looked like he wanted to murder someone and Moon was laughing uncontrollably.

I just stood there, tilting my head in confusion.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" America seemed to panic. I shrugged and had everyone follow me into the living room.

"Now, I need a volunteer! Just one will do." A few people raised their hands. "Hmm… Oi, Frog! Come on!"

"Of course!" He sauntered to the front. "I just wish to prove you wrong about your silly 'ypnosis."

"Oh trust me, you'll be eating those words soon enough." I grinned and showed him the box of pendulums. "Pick one." He picked the red colored one.

"The color of l'amour~!" France said dramatically.

"Just follow my directions…" I switched my tone of voice to a soothing drone. "Focus only on the pendulum as it swings. Follow it with your eyes only." The red pendulum started to swing.

""Relax… Becoming more and more tired…" I watched as France's eyes started to droop. "Deeper… and deeper… You're too tired… You can't look away…" France was blinking rapidly. "Stay focused… Soooo sleepy…" France was now struggling to keep his eyes open.

"And… sleep." I snapped my fingers and he closed his eyes, head immediately dropping. I smirked and looked at my audience.

Most had looks of shock. Ha! They probably thought I couldn't do it! I showed them!

"Okay France, whenever I say 'sleep' and snap my fingers, you will fall back into this trance deeper than before. Do you understand?" I said. He nodded. I grinned. Now to have some fun! "What is your biggest fear?"

"… Becoming ugly…"

Hmm… OH! I could use this to my advantage!

"When you wake up, you'll think of yourself as the most beautiful person in the world without fear of anything. But, when I say 'hair' you'll become as uglier than you've ever feared." I grinned evilly. "Waking up on five… One, two, three, four, five!"

He woke up, slightly disoriented at first. He then grinned and laughed. "It feels so good to wake up!" He was admiring his own body. -.-'

"Hey France! I have a gift for you!" I shoved the mirror at him and winced slightly. He admired himself even more.

"I must be ze most beautiful person in ze world!"

"What does that make the rest of us?" I asked. He was starting to annoy me. A LOT.

"Well, if you had better hair, you'd be close."

I saw my chance, "Hell no, I like my hair the way it is!" I grinned evilly.

France suddenly dropped the mirror. "NOOON! It iz not possible!" My little audience laughed a little.

"What is it France?" I asked innocently.

"Zat- My reflection! It turned UGLY!"

"But your face didn't change!" I smirked. "Maybe you were seeing things!"

"You are probably right…" He looked again and shrieked. "NON! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M TERRIFYING!" England started laughing at his rival's expense.

"How do we look compared to you _now_?" I asked.

"MUCH BETTER, MUCH BETTER! YOU ALL LOOK LIKE GODS COMPARED TO MOI!"

"Sleep." I snapped my fingers and he entered trance again. "Okay, your opinions about yourself turn back to normal." I thought for a moment, then got an idea. "When you wake up, you'll believe you are a WereFrog," I got questionable looks.

"You're human by day and night, but on a clear night with a full moon you'll turn into a frog. You've been able to keep this a secret but there is a big risk tonight! There's a full moon that is covered by clouds. When I say 'full moon' the clouds will part and you will turn into and act like a frog. There's no where to run or hide! Waking up on three… One, two, three!"

He woke up and paled slightly.

"What's wrong, frog?" I asked. He flinched slightly at 'frog'.

"N-nozing! Nozing at all!" He started panicking a bit.

"You're looking a little green…" He flinched again. I heard a few giggles. "I wish it wasn't so cloudy now!"

"I actually like ze fog! It's quite pretty…"

"If only the clouds would part and the full moon would come out!" I looked at France. He looked panicked before his face went blank.

"Ribbet! Ribbet!" That was it. That sent everyone into uncontrollable laughter. But… This isn't satisfying!

"Come here Froggy!" I called, patting my knees as if calling a dog (Ew). France got into classic frog hopping position and started hopping to me. He even stuck his tongue out and snapped it back into his mouth!

I laughed a little. "Okay Froggy, say bye to everyone!"

"Ribbet!" I laughed a bit more.

"Sleep." He went back into trance.

"You're not a WereFrog anymore…" I thought. What else, what else? He did stick out his tongue like he was catching a fly… Oh! I have it! "Okay, now your biggest fear is bugs! When you wake up, there will be bugs all over the floor and whatever scenario I describe becomes real. Wake up… Now."

He woke up and looked down at the floor in horror. He quickly pulled his legs from the floor.

"The bugs are starting to jump on your shoes. You might wanna do something about that." I stated mildly as France jumped up on his chair, screaming like a little girl. I watched him swat at the invisible pests before getting bored.

"One just landed on your lip!" I said.

"NOOOOON! NON GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" France swatted at his lip.

"Looks like its dead. What a mess…"

"Ewwwwwww…" France was frozen.

"Sleep." He fell into trance, still standing on the chair. "Sit down." He obeyed. I hadn't been paying attention to the audience… I positioned our chairs so they faced each other, giving the audience a side view. "Okay, now you're my mirror. You can still talk and make facial expressions, but you can't move unless I do." I smirked. "Wake up!" I raised my arm to shoulder level, France doing the same.

"What are we doing?" France was confused.

I shrugged, France mirroring me. "I dunno." I fake slapped myself to make it look like I really had slapped myself. France really did slap himself!

"OW!"

"Why are you hitting yourself~?" I fake slapped myself again, making France (real) slap himself.

"Stop!"

"Okay!" I instead picked on invisible stubble. Much like the one France really had. A hair came out his stubble.

"OW!" I moved my hands to my lap so he couldn't comfort his pain. I turned to the audience.

"Are you ready for the finale?" I asked. A chorus of 'Yes!' followed.

"Non…" France whimpered.

"Sleep." I snapped my fingers again. He fell back into trance. "You aren't my mirror anymore. Instead, when you wake up, you'll think you weren't hypnotized. Whenever I say 'love' a bolt of lightning will hit your arse. When I say 'bye', you'll remember every detail and only keep one trigger in your subconscious mind. 'Sleep' will still be there. Waking up… now!"

He woke up, smirking. "Ha! I knew your little show was fake!"

I pouted. "No fair! I thought you'd be stupid enough to fall for it!" I tried to look angry. I might as well speak to the audience…

"Okay, please don't hate me because it didn't work! I like love a lot-" France interrupted me, jumping up.

"ARGH!" He held his bum. "Lightning hit me!"

"You're such an idiot, France." I rolled my eyes. "Lightning doesn't strike indoors! As I was saying, I'd love it if-"

"ARGH! OW! IT HURTS!"

"Do you MIND? I'm trying to talk to the audience!" I glared at France.

"But it hurts!"

"Stop being such a drama queen! You know what, get out of here! Bye France!" I smirked as his eyes grew wide with realization. He ran out from the embarrassment.

I couldn't take it anymore! I started laughing hysterically! It took a while for me to calm down. Everyone clapped as I bowed.

"That was awesome!" I laughed. Then, it stopped. Something was nearby.

Something terrible.

I pulled America out. "You felt it too?" I asked. He nodded solemnly. The others looked at us curiously. We weren't smiling anymore.

"I thought we killed them all."

"I did too." I ran my tongue over my teeth, slightly surprised to find them pointed, like a shark's. I grinned, showing off my shark teeth and earning gasps from the bystanders. "But it's been a while since I've had a demon soul… And I'm _starving_."

"What about all these people? They could get hurt." America stated.

"Myrna will protect them. We need to keep these things at bay, anyway." I looked at Myrna. "Right?"

"Damn straight, I will." Myrna stepped forward.

"What's going on?" Italy asked in fear.

A bang resounded. Then, the wall in behind me and America caved in.

"Now!" America and I both jumped to the side before he grabbed my arm. I quickly transformed, becoming a scythe with a blood red blade. Myrna's back sprouted black bat wings and she started protecting everyone from the ongoing fight about to happen.

Now was the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! The start of a fight scene! YAY! Review!<strong>


	17. Insanity 14: WE'RE THE HEROES!

**A/N: Hi guys! Yes, this is the awesome fight scene in which me and America totally destroy the demon thing! Yes… Then it spirals into the usual chaos. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I DO own my awesome scythe powers though!**

* * *

><p>I saw that everyone was in confusion and panic. Everyone was scared for their lives. I saw Romania help Myrna, starting to put up a protection spell. The monster suddenly grew tentacles that went into the ground….<p>

Ew. I don't want tentacle rape to happen!

Tentacle after tentacle came up from the ground, trying to grab at America. He started to run along them as they came up from the ground… but he couldn't pinpoint exactly where they would come up. I could though!

"America, coming up on your left!" I yelled. He swung at them with me (I was a scythe, therefore, a weapon), hacking off a few tentacles.

He went toward the monster, swinging at it. It only left a minor cut. Suddenly, a tentacle came and flung us across the room. America got up and wiped a bit of blood off his lip. He started to laugh, "This is so cool! I've never been this excited to fight!"

"Shut up and hurry! I'm fudging starving!" I yelled at him. He laughed and ran back at the monster, hacking at it again. Then, America flipped over its head, striking it from behind before running on a few of the vine like tentacles to get away from the monster before it could strike us. "Dude, I don't think you're doing anything."

"No, I couldn't tell." America said sarcastically. "Just leave this to me."

"Or, you could actually use both our powers to our advantage." I suggested. He smirked, getting what I was saying. We both focused, trying to will the power to suddenly come up. Then… I could feel the power. There was unlimited power coursing through my veins. I saw that America felt it too. The air started to whip around us and my blade started to glow white.

America charged at the demon faster than before. He swung at it with me, a glowing white energy coming from my blade. He jumped away as the monster screamed in agony and imploded on itself. The only thing left was the scaly red egg that was always left behind. Then, he spoke:

"Blade of old: Witch Hunter."

He let go of me, allowing me to change back into human form. I stretched. What? It was cramped being a scythe!

"Dude, that was epic!" I said. Myrna's wings disappeared and everyone started to crowd us, bombarding us with questions. "SHUT UP! I'm starving!" Everyone watched me as I made my way over to the red egg, grabbing it and eating it. I swallowed and rubbed my stomach contentedly. "Thanks for the meal, America!"

"No prob, dudette." He then started to laugh. "And you guys said I wasn't a hero!"

"I'll explain. I'm a scythe, and America is the only one who can truly use me in battle. Without me, he's just sticking around, uselessly using his fists. Without him, though, I'm pretty useless too. We need each other! Simple as that." I nodded.

"We've been fighting demons and stuff since I came here! I'm pretty sure this is number sixty six…" America trailed off.

"No, I think it was sixty five." I said. We looked at each other for a bit before we started laughing. "You guys should've seen your faces when I turned into weapon form! Look it!" I turned… Into a sword?

"HUH? I thought you were just a scythe!" America said, confused.

"I thought I was too! This must be a new weapon form!" I said.

"Coooool!" America picked me up from the ground. "Dude this is… this is…" He suddenly collapsed, dropping me.

"OW!" I changed back to human form, rubbing my head. "America, what the hell?" The poor guy was nearly passed out.

"Ow… What was that?" America said, shaking his head. He stood up. "Dude, my energy felt like it was just drained when I touched your sword form!"

"Oh…" I then realized I had more power. "Oops. I might have unintentionally stolen it…"

"How does THAT work out?"

"I think maybe my sword form just takes the energy of anyone who touches it… It's probably a safety measure. It must be powerful." I nodded.

"I SHALL MASTER THIS SWORD!" America declared loudly.

"Just don't pass out…" I sighed. "Not now though. We just got done killing a monster and I kinda don't wanna train at the moment."

"Aw…" He pouted.

"Our secret's out, but everyone else here has secrets too!" I said. I pointed at Moon. "Do you know what the hell you are?"

Moon looked a bit panicked. "I don't know…" I squinted and then snapped my fingers. I have an idea!

"Wait for a second!" I went to my room and asked Sugar for the vial. She dropped it into my hand and I rushed back. "Moon, drink this!" I handed the vial to her. She looked skeptical, but she drank it.

"I don't feel any different."

"Look inside yourself. Do you feel anything?" I asked. Moon seemed to concentrate before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-yes… Two power sources? What is this?" I smiled. Maybe she had it.

"Moon, tap into one and use it on me." I said. She was concentrating. Then, I felt her Pull on my emotions. I was slightly angry, then seriously pissed! "Okay, you can Riot. Tap into the other one now."

"What is it doing?"

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING TAP INTO THE OTHER ONE, DAMNIT!" My eye twitched. I calmed down. "You just Pulled on my emotions, meaning that you made me angrier. Use the other power source." She used the other one, Pushing on my emotions. I took a deep breath and calmed down completely.

"What did that do?" She asked.

"You just Pushed on my emotions. I'm calmer now~" I sang. "Guess what? I know what you are! You're a Mistborn!"

"A Mistborn…?" Moon was confused. "What's that?"

"I don't know!" I said cheerfully. "I just know that you are one!"

"Oh…" Moon looked down.

"You girls are freaks!" Romano yelled.

"And you're a fucking bastard." I said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Romano grabbed my me.

"I called you a bastard. Get over it, _Princess_." I smirked.

"What? I- You- Ho- ARGH!" Romano yelled in frustration. Then Russia came up to me.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" I stared at him.

"BITCH PLEASE." I pulled out my trusty shovel and hit him in the face with it.

"You shall pay, da? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…." Moon started to Push on Russia's emotions and he went back to his seat, still pouting.

"Well, I'm tired! Chloe!" I called her over. "Sing like Rin please~?" I asked.

"W-what?" Chloe asked.

"I noticed it when we were singing the Stereotype Song! YOU SOUNDED LIKE RIN!" I bounced slightly. "Aw forget it~ if you're embarrassed, you don't have to sing~" I giggled. "Well, I'm gonna sleep now. Night!" I plopped on the couch and fell right asleep.

While I was unconscious, I was carried back to my room by the same person who had carried me after me and America watched Paranormal Activity. Ah~ This was a successful day~ I just hope they have a meeting while I'm asleep~

* * *

><p><strong>an: Done. Yes, I wrote this chapter without authorization from Morgan. And frankly, I don't care. This won't impact the plot TOO much… **


	18. Insanity 15: What a Scary Place

**A/N: Yes, yes, hello, hello and all that. Point is, this is awesome! I'm gonna be Miku! Anime Boston actually hasn't happened yet, though. :( Aw well, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Kitty no own Hetalia because Kitty is a good girl! ^w^**

* * *

><p>WAH! A blow horn sounded and I hit my head on the bunk above me! Ow… Morgan scrambled out the closet. Huh? Why was she in there?<p>

"Hm~? What are you doing in there Morgan?" I asked curiously. She better not have raided my chocolate!

"I-I was going to scare you guys! But I failed… heh…" Morgan said nervously. I shrugged and left the room. Ha! Silly Morgan! She can't scare me! I'm totally fearless!

"Good morning, Kitty." Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I jumped about a foot in the air.

"AH!" I looked behind me to see England looking confused. "Sorry, Big Brother! I was startled!" Hehe… That's it! Startled, because I totally WAS NOT scared or anything…

"Well, get ready for school. By the way, you have a pop quiz in astronomy, so prepare for that." England walked out the door. How does he know about these pop quizzes? Hm… Must come with being a teacher.

_**~~~SKIPING TIME~~~**_

I got off the bus, stretching slightly. That bus was less crowded, but crowded nonetheless!

"Allie?" Morgan asked. Oh God, one of the popular girls was coming! Wait… This is the nice one. I sighed in relief.

"Didn't you hear? Amanda's in the hospital!" That statement surprised me. … Holy shit, that spell worked. And that means… I paled. _Crap._

"Kitty~! What the hell did you do~?" Morgan sang in a menacing way. I panicked and ran. Wah! She was still chasing me! I spotted a crowd and quickly dived through it so Morgan would lose me in the sea of kids. Whew! That was close. I've got a class to attend!

_**~~~ SKIPPING TIME~~~**_

We boarded the bus home and I sighed. Today was boring! Nothing really happened. Sigh…

"NO!" I started to bang my head against the seat. Duncan was coming back. And he had knives. Perfect.

When we got home I immediately went through the back door. What? I didn't want to see Duncan! So, I went through the back instead! … Don't judge me! England tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" He was looking at sternly. Crap. This is _not_ good.

"Oh sister dear, I believe you have some explaining to do." England smiled 'innocently'. "Did you happen to sneak into my room and, oh I don't know, _cast a spell on another student?!"_

"Uh…" I nodded. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away. I tried to ask Emily for help but she just laughed. Wow you guys! I really hate you right now! "Young lady, you will _reverse_ that spell and I am going to stay in this room until you get the spell right!" He leaned back against the headboard on his bed. I huffed and started on one of the spell books laid out. Wait! I have an idea of how to escape!

"So Ri Yuguri Manu Kaginime~" I sang softly. I kept repeating the incantation as I watched big brother yawn. He tried to glare at me, but it was impossible to.

"You little…" He yawned again, fighting to keep his eyes open, "Damnit… A sleeping spell…" England's eyes slid closed and he fell limp, head lolling backwards. He looked really nice and peaceful laying there. I had about an hour, so it's best not to disturb him! I crept out of the room and walked into the living room. There was a box there. Hmm…

"I~ love yaoi~" I sang absentmindedly while I tried to get near the box and see who it was. Suddenly, the unit inside broke free and ran out like a mad person. Huh… I remembered… NO! England's starting to wake up! I ran back to the room and saw England glare at me. Oh no.

"Kitty…"

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I muttered.

"Oh, big time." He dragged me to the front door to let the rest of the peoples in.

"Arigato~!" Morgan turned to Duncan. "Who's the new unit?"

"I have no idea." The evil one rubbed the back of his head, "I was kicked out before I could open it." While Morgan and Duncan where trying to figure out what was happening, I picked up the manual and flipped through it.

"Okay… Let's see who it is~!" I found the name and grinned. "Yay~ it's Hungary!" That's why she shattered the box when I mentioned yaoi! It all makes sense! Apparently, England saw this was about to lead into an argument, so he led me to another room… With Emily and America chatting in it.

"So, flowers? Don't girls like that?" America seemed to be asking Emily about something.

"Oh, flowers? I love lilies!" I said, "Roses are pretty too!"

"Ahem," England said, "Kitty, you _still_ have a spell to reverse. You'll try in here so that we can stop you if you try something to escape again." I pouted.

"Big brother~!"

"Get to work." He shoved some more books into my arms. America looked like he was about to ask me something, but England tackled him to the ground and sat on his back. "No."

I sighed and flipped through the book. I tried a spell, "Mei Jigoki Mori Hitamu Torinko City Lariat!" Instead, I got a headache. "Ow!"

"Kitty, are you okay?" England started to panic slightly. Emily looked like she was trying not to laugh. Poor America tried to see what had apparently happened to me, but was blocked.

"I'm fine… just lightheaded." The pain in my head faded and I sighed as I scratched something soft. … Huh? I felt it something. Were those…? I slowly looked behind me and saw a flash of black fur tipped with white. A tail. "… HOLY SHIT."

"Now, don't panic, Kitty, it'll wear off soon! It's not the end of the world!" England was still panicking.

"Kitty… You look ridiculous!" Emily giggled.

I was confused for a bit before giggling as well, "I'm half cat! Yay~ Nya!"

"I can't see! Someone move!" America flailed. He finally got a look and blinked. "… Are those real?" He started to pull on my ears.

"Ow! Stop it!" America, I might like you, but YOU JACKASS! I scratched him and he let go of my ears.

"Ow!" Emily started laughing at America's pain.

"Serves you right, git." England glared.

"You okay, America?" I leaned over him.

"I'm fine. I was stupid enough to that, so sorry!" I stared at him and pulled his Nantucket strand. "A-ah!" His face turned red.

"Now we're even!" I wonder what that did! That familiar pain shot through my head and I felt where my ears were. Now they were just cheap velvet. "Aww… I wanted to stay half cat!" I pouted.

"Just go on to the next spell." England sighed in relief before kicking the American personification onto the ground. I flipped through the spell book, not paying attention to the descriptions of each spell. I picked one randomly and started reciting it.

"Maleri til en annen verden, bringe oss til sann frykt! Ta oss til riket ditt og la rose være våre liv. Når alle kronbladene faller, skal vi råtne bort-"

"Kitty! Don't finish the spell!" England looked truly panicked. It was too late as I had already finished. Then, I felt a pull. I looked behind me and saw the painting behind me wavering like water. It was like I could touch it… Then, my arm went through!

"England! Help me!" I helplessly tried to break free from the portal. America dashed in front of the painting and tried to pull me out. Instead… We both ended up getting pulled in. I blacked out at that moment.

**~~~SKIPPING~~~**

I woke up and shook my head to clear it. Where was I? I was in a blue hallway of sorts. On either side of me, on the wall, were two paintings. One was blue while the other was red. I decided the way the blue painting pointed. "Hello? Is anyone there?" On the wall in the hallway, one word was repeated over and over in light blue paint.

'_Come, come, come…'_

I was starting to get creeped out. Then, I found the hallway was a dead end. Oh, there's a vase on a table there! There was a beautiful red rose in it. I picked it up and examined it, then put it back in the water. For some reason, I felt better. I looked back at the rose and decided to keep it. What? It was too pretty _not_ to keep! The table moved aside, revealing a door. "Cool! Secret passages!"

I went into the room and gasped. There was painting at the end of the room with a green haired woman who was smiling, eyes closed. However, her hair was flowing right out of the frame and onto the ground, swaying. "Well… That is… unpleasant." I saw a key in the middle of the room and went to pick it up. When I looked up, the woman's eyes had opened wide, staring right at me. Blood was dripping out her mouth.

I screamed. I quickly hurried out the room, not wanting to be there for long. Suddenly, I heard a voice, "Kitty!" I looked around in surprise. "Big brother? Where are you?"

"I'm outside the painting. So's Emily. Are you okay?" England asked. I nodded.

"What's happening out there?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Two buttons did appear. The one with the red rose leads to you," Emily paused.

"What about the other?"

"The one with the blue rose leads to America." Emily said.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Well… Kitty, you see-" England cut her off.

"America's fine. Just focus on finding an exit. And most of all, keep that rose safe!" I tilted my head at England's lie.

"Why do I have to keep the rose safe?"

"Well, the rose is… and… Damnit! We're… losing contact… Can't… stay safe… die…" With that, their voices were silenced.

Oh God, just what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am in the 'Fabricated World'. I hope none of us diiiiiiieeee…. VOTE! Who should die? Me, America, or Katherine (STAND IN MARY)?<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
